A Change of Heart
by InsincerelyYours
Summary: COMPLETE! Lily and James weren't friends. In fact they were enemies. but do to certian circumstances they become friends and more. But there relationship is not smooth. Will it all turn out in the end? of coarse, its fanfiction!
1. Reunions

(an: I hope this is better then my first story. I need 2 or more reviews after each chapter to continue writing so I warn you if YOU don't review this may not continue)  
  
Chapter 1: Reunions  
  
Lily Evans was your normal fifteen-year-old girl. She was pretty but not beautiful. She was not popular but not a geek. She wasn't super smart but wasn't dumb. At least that's what she thought.  
  
In all actuality she wasn't normal. For one thing she was a witch but she seemed to think that was normal after four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was beautiful with long, wavy blood-red hair, a slim figure and sparkling emerald eyes. If only she didn't hide her beauty by wearing baggy clothes, glasses and her hair in a bun. She was one of the top students at Hogwarts in all subjects except potions( an: Duh, she wasn't a Slytherin so obviously the teacher didn't give her top marks!) she had three really close friends and was friendly with all but the most popular kids and the S;ytherins. She was brave and kind, the perfect Gryffindor.  
  
"Lily dear, why don't you wear your hair down for a change." Jillian Evans Lily's mother asked her yet again. Jillian had dirty blonde hair and true blue eyes.  
  
"I like my hair like this mom, how many times do I have to tell you." Lily asked in a would-be-sweet-tone if she wasn't rolling her eyes. This was a familiar argument in the Evans' household.  
  
"Come on Petunia we are gonna be late." Richard Evans Lily's father called to Lily's older sister. Richard had red hair like Lily and the same emerald eyes as Lily.  
  
"You think I care?" Petunia asked grumpily. Petunia was rude mean and ugly unlike the rest of the Evans family. She had bleach blonde hair fake blue eyes and a very long neck. All in all she looked like a horse. She thought Lily and anyone like her (magical) were freaks.  
  
"You better care young lady if you want that new skirt."  
  
" I'm coming I'm coming." She reluctantly got into the car next to Lily. The only one missing was Lily's older brother Ryan.  
  
Ryan was a wizard like Lily. He was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He had Blonde hair like his mother and the same blue eyes. He was popular, cute, Quidditch Captain and Headboy.  
  
"Ryan come one!" Lily yelled. She was excited to she her three best friends again.  
  
"I'm here I'm here." He got into the car and they drove off.  
  
*A New Year, a new chance to change my image* Thought Lily. *What am I thinking, this is as good as it gets* * Ah, so you say. * Said the little annoying voice In the back of her head. "So Lily are you excited about being a Perfect this year?" Ryan asked cutting into her thoughts.  
  
" Yes its going to so exciting." Lily answered after a few seconds.  
  
20 minutes later they pulled up at the King Cross Station. Everyone got out of the red Impala. After Lily and Ryan hugged their parents and completely ignored Petunia they headed to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.  
  
"You first lil' sis." Ryan said to Lily.  
  
" If you insist." Lily ran through the barrier and when she stopped and opened her eyes she was looking at the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Someone slipped their hand over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Said the mystery person; it was a male voice.  
  
"Josh?" Josh was Lily's boyfriend. He had blonde hair and blue eyes but wasn't that popular.  
  
"Yes, how'd ya know?" He asked jokingly.  
  
" I'd know your voice anywhere." Lily answered. Then she heard her three best friends calling her name. "I better go say hi, wanna come?"  
  
"No I'll look for Chris, Jon and Kurt." He said before walking in the opposite direction. Chris, Jon and Kurt were Josh's best friends and part of lily's "group".  
  
"Lily! Oh My God what did you do with your hair!" one of Lily's best friends Lizzy called her.  
  
"Lizzy, Cloey, Arabella!" The all hugged one another. "Lizzy to answer your question." Lily started to answer when they finished hugging but they were interrupted by loud laughing and people running and screaming.  
  
"POTTER! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" screamed Severus Snape a very dirty greasy slimeballish Slytherin.( a*n hahahahahah I don't even think slimeballish is a word but its soooooo snapelike I HAD to us it hahaha)  
  
" The egoistic jerk has struck again." Lily told her friends as they got in to a compartment.  
  
"Here here!" The others agreed. Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Josh." Lily yelled assuming it was here boyfriend. But when she saw who came in she almost screamed ...................................... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A*N: so, how you like it. I know its not really exciting but there's a cliff!! Mwahahahahah review and you will be greatly rewarded!!! I would like 2-5 reviews pretty please? *puppy dog eyes* I also need a beta-reader so if you want review w/ ur email address!) 


	2. Unwelcome Guests and The Prophecy

A*n: I'm not supposed to be on the internet but I felt bad for my three reviewers!!! Yay I got three reviews!! Hahaha not much of accomplishment but I'm proud! Oh and I changed Lizzy's name to Gwen! I want to thank my three reviewers! Lilygirl88 *angel* and the other reviewer!! Thanks guys!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Unwelcome Guest and The Prophecy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Chapter: Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Josh." Lily yelled assuming it was here boyfriend. But when she saw who came in she almost screamed ...................................... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we sit here?" Asked a tall muscular black haired boy with blue eyes that twinkled with mischief hidden behind glasses. He was None other than The James Potter, Quidditch Captain and most popular boy in school. Every girl wanted him, every girl except Lily and her three friends. They thought he was too full of himself and dumb. The "we" he was referring to were his three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius looked much like James except no glasses and he had dark brown eyes. Many girls debated who was cuter and they were the two most sought after guys at Hogwarts. Sirius was known for a sense of humor, his pranks and his goal to break the detention record at Hogwarts. He was known to have a different girlfriend each week. He thought he was God and was in Lily's opinion and egoistic womanizing jerk.  
  
Lily thought Remus was probably the best at of the four; He had light brown hair with golden highlights and blue eyes. He was sweet and kind and wasn't all about pranks. He cared about schoolwork and wasn't horrified at the idea of going to the library. Lily knew he was a werewolf but would never tell anyone.  
  
Peter was, well Peter. He had blonde hair and watery black eyes in reality he looked like a rat. He was fat and short and Lily was bewildered to why the boys let him hang out with them, for he was dumb and very mean.  
  
Together they are known as The Marauders. They played pranks on teachers, Slytherins and none other than Lily's group of friends. Let's just say they weren't exactly each-others first choice of company.  
  
"Sorry these seats are reserved for our boyfriends." Lily said in a cold voice and attempted to close the door.  
  
"All the other compartments are full or have Slytherins in them." James said in a calm voice.  
  
'Aww poor baby, tell it to someone who cares!" snapped Gwen, she couldn't stand Slytherins either and thought they deserved each other.  
  
"We're not leaving." Sirius stepped forward and tried to push his way passed Lily and Gwen. It didn't work, they were stronger then he thought.  
  
"Listen, there's no room here, I bet one of your fans-" Lily paused her to shudder at the thought "-will be willing to give up there compartment. Go bother them." This time Lily and Gwen managed to push the door shut in their faces and lock it.  
  
"So now that we got that out the way, what did you do with your hair Lily?" Gwen asked ignoring the loud cursing coming from the other side of the compartment door.  
  
"Nothing its the same as always, in a bon, are you feeling alright?" Lily felt her forehead jokingly.  
  
"That's what you think!" Laughed Cloey. "Your hair is green with silver highlights, Slytherin Colors!"  
  
"I'm going to kill Potter once I get my hands on him!" She made way to the door but stopped as she heard a familiar voice sound through the train.  
  
"Will Lily Evans, Cloey Patil, Gwen Homerdale, Arabella Figg, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew please report to the front of the train immediately," Rang none other than the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Since when does Dumbledore ride on the train?" Asked Bella suspiciously.  
  
"Since now I guess. We better get moving he said immediately." Cloey started to walk towards the door and the others followed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile..............  
  
"Those little bitches." Sirius said annoyed  
  
"Where do we go now?" Peter asked nervously." I think its against the ruled to stand here banging on the door."  
  
"Since when do we care about the rules Wormtail? I'm only worried about Evans' older brother, if he finds us here we're dead!" James laughed.  
  
"Yeah remember what happened to-" He was cut of by Albus Dumbledore's voice ringing through the hallway.  
  
"Will Lily Evans, Cloey Patil, Gwen Homerdale, Arabella Figg, James Potter Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew please report to the front of the train immediately,"  
  
"What does he want with us?" asked Remus.  
  
"I don't know the only way to find out is to go." So the boys left minutes later followed by the girls. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Front of the Train, both groups. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I thank you all for coming. Before I say what I want to does anyone have any questions besides "why are we here?"  
  
"Yes Professor Why are you here?" asked both Lily and James at the same time then glared at each other.  
  
"As you all know, a Dark Lord is beginning to rise to power. He has gained many supporters. He goes by the name Lord Voldemort, I suspect he is a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Fifty years ago he was a Transfiguration student of mine, He was brilliant, maybe to Brilliant for his own good. His mothered died after giving birth to his and his muggle father abandoned him, because of that he held a grudge on muggles and muggle-borns."  
  
"I am here to protect you from him and to speak to you. There is a prophecy that goes something like this... When a dark lord who is like no other rises above Eight people will be able to beat him with love Two will betray the rest Two will be forced to pass a test Two will be blamed for others mistake Two will have a child that will not break Together they will end the lords rule Though two will die in the duel Two will be imprisoned wrongfully Two will live life regretfully Two will help him regain power There reward will be quite sour All eight will not at first be friends But will come together to reach there ends"  
  
"And this has to do with us because?" Asked Peter. The others looked at him.  
  
"Because Mr. Pettigrew, you are that eight." Dumbledore answer patiently.  
  
A*n: So how was it? What will there reactions be? Don't worry they aren't going to be friends just yet, that would ruin the story. REVIEW!!!!!!! I I I  
  
I  
  
I I I I I I I I \ / 


	3. Questions and Planning

(a*n: for those who think this story is moving to fast, maybe you should read a story that is more slower paced I for one find those boring. And like the plot isn't all about that one prophecy its just the beginning. I STILL NEED A BETA READER!!! Thanks to all my reviewers.....  
  
f0xyness39- hahaha I wonder! Lol thx ::u get two cookies::  
  
Princess Kattera- thx I did write it myself, besides being upsets with harry potter I'm also kinda a poet  
  
Anymous- thx I will!! ::gives cookie::  
  
Scalene Tristy (######################)-hahaha say no more! ::2 cookies  
  
CAITLIN-thanks!! ::gives cookie!::  
  
Lexie-thanks!! I did I really like it!! ::cookie::  
  
Person-thanks! (a*n I'm getting tired of writing gets cookie so from now on u just get a cookie with out m saying so!)  
  
Suze and anyone else who said that- your intitled to you opinion- but I like the way my story is so I'm not going to change it Dumbledore has known this since 1st year and has to tell them now because Voldie is gaining mire power, the whole story isn't about that prophecy its that prophecy that makes the story, I'm sorry if you don't like it. (  
  
Omni reviews 1&2-thanks- and ur not being picky, but above ^ is an explanation.  
  
Angel of Lilies-thanks! I put two pranks in here for you!! I hope they make you laugh!!  
  
Ash-thanks----heres more!!!! (  
  
Chapter 3: Questions and Plannings  
  
" Okay so we're the eight, what does that have to do with us right now?" Bella finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"You will be split up into 4 groups of 2. Lily and James-"  
  
"I can't work with him Professor, can't I work with Gwen or Cloey or Bella?" Lily complained.  
  
"What, you know you can't resist my charm and wouldn't feel safe alone with me?" James leaned on the wall and crossed his arms in a I-Rule-The-World way.  
  
"Actually quite the opposite, if I was alone with I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to kill you."  
  
"Mr. Potter Ms. Evans, as much as your childish bickering is amusing, may I please continue?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
"Thank you Lily, James you will go through Auror training this term. Remus, Cloey you will be looking in the library for other Prophecies about 'the eight'. Sirius, Gwen you will be studying Defense Against The Dark Arts, Peter and Arabella you will looking up on the Dark Lord. Each term you will switch and by the end of the year everyone will have done everything. These are your partners through out the whole ordeal so learn to get along with them, any questions?"  
  
"Er-Professor sir, is it safe to work with her" Sirius pointed to Gwen who was giving him a murderous glare." I mean she might kill me and make it look like an accident."  
  
"I assure you if Ms. Homerdale kills you she will not get away with it." Then he left them, all of them thinking how ever were they going to get along with him/her.  
  
"Well since we have to get along Potter there are a few rules. 1) No pranks or you will not be alive to see the next day. 2) If you even jokingly hit on me you won't be able to have babies. 3) No speaking unless you're spoken to. 4) None of you fan club are welcome during training. and I most likely think of more as we go along." The way Lily said that made James know she wasn't kidding.  
  
"So Black, you think I might kill you? Well let me say that I would be doing the world a favor but as it is illegal and probably a dirty job I will not kill you unless you provoke me. Lets try to get along ok?"  
  
"Yes your Highness beautiful creature you are."  
  
"Provoking." Gwen said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Sorry it won't happen again." Sirius said hurriedly.  
  
Nothing was going on with Remus and Cloey. Remus was thinking about the full moon in five days and Cloey was daydreaming about stuff.  
  
Bella was looking at Peter with disgust,(a*n: who wouldn't??) while he was ate an entire bag of Chocolate Frogs in like one minute.  
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with the dumb one?" Bella asked the others.  
  
"Believe me, you don't have it as bad as me, at least Peter will go along with whatever you say, Potter on the other hand will most likely try and control the whole thing."  
  
"I still can't believe that we have all this power and like we're going to beat You-Know-Who." Cloey said.  
  
"Yeah I mean, how does he even know its us?" Sirius said seriously (hahaha) for one of the few times in his life.  
  
" And two of us are gonna like die!" Lily stated what they all had been thinking but didn't have the courage to say.  
  
" If there's one thing about Prophecies its that they can always be changed do to choices of the people involved." James in what Lily took as a I-know- more-than-you-know voice.  
  
"Does he really think we're going to get along? I mean we all know we hate each other so does he really think making us work together is really going to change that?" Remus, the logically one stated.  
  
"I always thought he was off his rocker." Sirius laughed.  
  
"We better get our robes on, we're almost there!' Lily observed. So they all got there robes on (with the boys being kicked out for those sick people who wondered!) and before they knew it they we at the Hogsmeade Station. The girls going into one carriage the boys in another. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The boys carriage! "We haven't made up our beginning of the year prank on the Slytherins!!" Sirius realized suddenly.  
  
"Oh no! We have to think real quick." James answered.  
  
"Why don't we turn all the Slytherins' food into pink, fluffy, dirty underwear as soon as it touched their mouths and put a spell on it so the first on to eat it will start singing Brittany Spears( I know she's not in there time but who cares!) "I'm a Slave" to Professor Plurwood (The head of Slytherin House and Potions teacher.)" Remus came up with after a while.  
  
"That's perfect! She'll kill them!" They all burst out laughing. Meanwhile....................... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Girls Carriage "We have to pull a prank on Potter and His friends! We must get back at them!" Lily stated as the carriages started to move.  
  
"Why?" Asked Cloey, as she could be ditzy at times.  
  
"Because we have to work with them!" Lily and Gwen answered at the same time.  
  
"But they didn't do anything." Arabella answered (remember she kind of likes Sirius.)  
  
"That's not the point!" Lily stated. Bella sighed but gave in and they started planning. Before they knew the carriage came to a halt, they got out and met the boys (not the Marauders. Jon, Kurt, Josh and Chris) and went into the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it, was it good, bad, if its bad please don't tell me I'll be very sad! NO FLAMES! Sorry this took so long, it was my Sister's Birthday then my older brother got in a car accident! He's all right but the cars not.... anyway it was a little hectic! REVIEW!!!!-Laina( 


	4. Hehehe Read it or else! and REVIEWWWW!

ATTENTION:  
  
The Next chapter may take awhile but I'll try and get it up before school starts (Sept. 4)  
  
2)I want 30 or more reviews before I post the chappie anyway  
  
3) I realized I didn't put a disclaimer so I decided to but it here for the whole story!!! Its a poem  
  
I own nothing at all  
  
I don't even own Snape the slimeball (hahaha ()  
  
I don't own The Marauders with all of their pranks  
  
I don't own the smart Dumbledore  
  
And I don't own Professor Binns that snore  
  
I don't own anything as I stated before  
  
Not any inch not any door  
  
I don't own any thing so don't sue  
  
You won't get much if u do  
  
A penny a dime  
  
So it's a waste of your time  
  
I don't know if that could be lamer  
  
But who cares, that's my disclaimer!  
  
LIKE??? REVIEWWWWWWWW I NEEDDDD THRRRRRRIIIIRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTY 


	5. The Feast

Chapter 4: The Feast  
  
They all watched the Sorting, to eight people it seemed to last forever. When it was finally over Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Well, here it is, another year. May it bring new surprises and new lessons. I for one am also looking for another year of pranks, don't keep me waiting Sirius." He winked at Sirius and McGonagall frowned. " And with out further ado.... The feast!" As he said this plates filled with every food imaginable. They all dug in, then everyone turned to look at the Slytherin table where a lot of commotion was taking place. It seemed that all the Slytherins were mysteriously eating pink fluffy DIRTY Underwear! Then before everyone's eyes Snape's robes turned into a tight revealing pink shirt and a reeeeeeallllllyyy short skirt.  
  
"I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
  
So let me go and just listen." Everyone was laughing while Snape started dancing in front of Professor Plurwood  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah." Now he was on top of the Slytherin table and doing some *cough* naughty moves.  
  
"Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it"  
  
"I know I may come off quiet  
  
I may come off shy  
  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there" " Who is it Snape, Malfoy?" Sirius asked Snape just kept singing.  
  
  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
Like that. You like that?  
  
Yeah. Now watch me  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
To another time and place  
  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
  
Leaving behind my name and age  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it"  
  
Snape finished by plopping down on the Professor's lap and giving her a long passionate kiss. She was red with fury and she pushed him off her.  
  
" Mr. Snape I expect to see you in my office from now to Christmas every night at 6:00 sharp and 100 points from Slytherin MY OWN HOUSE!!" she hollered and stormed out of the hall.  
  
The whole hall shook with silent laughter, even Professor McGonagall.  
  
"For some odd reason I have a feeling that Mr. Snape didn't act on his own free will." He glanced at the Marauders who were trying to look innocent by sipping their pumpkin juice. Then without warning each of them went to a different house table( Sirius-Hufflepuff, Remus-Gryffindor, Peter- Ravenclaw and James-Slytherin) James plopped down in the middle of the table and said in a loud voice  
  
"Lily looks really hot today.....It was the Marauders who charmed the Slytherins food to do that, wasn't that great!" He leaned In to Malfoy as though he was going to whisper but said in the same loud voice " I have a snogging session with Mandee, that really hot Hufflepuff, man is she a good kisser! But that's about it, I mean, that's the only reason I go out with any off them." As he said this Mandee ran out of the hall crying. Many of the other Hufflepuffs were looking slightly upset. The Slytherins were laughing also. James kept going  
  
"And don't tell anyone but Filch is a Squib! And I sleep with a pink bunny my Grandma gave me when I was two-named Pinky. Sirius always wears pink boxers! And I'm not sure if I like Peter, I know he's part of the Marauders but sometimes he creeps me out. Why is everyone looking at me? And laughing? Do I have food in my teeth?"  
  
The same thing was happening to the rest of the Marauders. This continued for about 15 minutes before McGonagall found the countercurse. It seemed that the boys had no idea what they said. "I told you it would be funnier this way" whispered Gwen as the Great Hall finally settled down.  
  
"Well, as some great Muggle once said, be careful what you wished for... I wished for pranks and boy did I get them, now for a few notices: 1) The Astronomy tower is forbidden on Thursday and Saturday from 8-12, please steer clear of there and find other places to err- look at the stars." Everyone laughed. " 2) The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden and dangerous. That is all." The food vanished and everyone headed to there respectable common rooms.  
  
When Lily passed James she said in a sweet tone. "All though I'm flattered by what you said in the Great Hall, I'm taken." Then she turned and kissed Josh so James could see and Josh said:  
  
"Yeah Man, you better stay away from my girl." (Possessive aren't we? Hahaha) the both went into the common room leaving James alone and bewildered.  
  
*What is she talking about, what did I say, why is everyone looking at me weirdly? And why do I suddenly care when she kisses Josh, they've been going out for a year.*  
  
*Ah, you always cared, you just wouldn't admit it * a little voice said  
  
* Shut up * he said and entered the Common room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long and that the chpt. Has nothing in it except humor and a little hint bout feelings James has for Lily.... next one probably won't be out ''til late next week caz school starts and all but it'll come 45 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(plzzzzzzzz)  
  
Merky~ thanks for the review! I'm glad u like it  
  
Irene~ I updated YAY 4 me! Keep reviewing  
  
Angels' Mercy~ thank I made it up at like 3 in the mornin so its not my best but it'll do..  
  
  
  
Jamais_revenir~ thanks! Don't worry, its not full of mistakes. I understood it!  
  
Shattered Angel~ there I wrote more! : -D  
  
Jay~ I got thirty reviews!!! YAYAYAYAY srry suga high ;-P  
  
Bored person~ thx me continue!  
  
Sakura~ there it is, and if nobodies reading my thanks to everyone then wat a wasre of time!  
  
Princess Hermione ~ I just love cliffs Hahaha thanks  
  
Princess Pixie ice ~ I hope ur not sad now.. thanks I liked my disclaimer 2 (lol)  
  
Caitlin ~ I got thirsty! Hahaha thx 


	6. Auror Training

Chap 5: Auror Training  
  
The next day classes started. It was the same as usual, Transfiguration was unbelievably tough, potions was horrible, History of Magic was boring etc. After a hard day back Lily just wanted to relax and maybe read. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to James Potter. So, when he came up to her she was not happy.  
  
"What do *you* want?" She asked rudely.  
  
" Where's the love? We have to meet Dumbledore at his office for Auror Training,"  
  
"Great! Just want I need, to deal with you! Stupid Prophecy!" She cursed her way up to her dorm, got her stuff and met a smug Potter outside the portrait. They made there way to Dumbledore's office quietly.  
  
"Welcome to my humble office, today all we are going to do is talk about training and try a simple spell." He informed them as they entered. "In Auror Training you may be dealing with the same dark creatures as in Defense Against The Dark Arts but you will not learn to defend yourself as you will learn to attack. Here in this room you will learn spells Hogwarts teachers are forbidden to teach you."  
  
"Cool." James exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, but also dangerous." They talked for the next hour about the creatures and the difference of attack and defense. Then they learned there first spell.  
  
'This is called the Transport Spell. The incantation is transportiuos and the destination. It works like Apparation (sp.?) but much more dangerous. You can be traced and intercepted. Now try it now but just to your dorm, only your dorm.  
  
"transportiuos fifth year girls dorm." Lily said. And the next minute she was in the dorm. James didn't have such luck. He just stayed where he was. He tried ten times but it didn't work.  
  
"Lily, you will have to tutor James, I must leave you now." Dumbledore said then disappeared.  
  
"Lets get this over with, your not moving your wand right, here let me show you." She did it.  
  
"Like this?" He did it exactly how Lily did it and suddenly was in the girls dorm.  
  
"Yes except you're not supposed to go in the girls dorm you pervert."  
  
"Not like I haven't been there before." James stated with a smirk.  
  
"Erg! I don't know how they can expect me to deal with you." She stormed out and ran right into Josh.  
  
"Where were you, we had a date tonight!" He asked angrily after helping her up.  
  
" I had..." he started but just then James came up to her.  
  
"To help me study, my charms grade is dropping. Thanks sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek and ran down the corridor.  
  
" Lily, if you're gonna cheat on me at least cheat on me with someone better than Potter." He fumed  
  
"No its not what you think!"  
  
"Then explain."  
  
"I....we..... ah........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHA Evil Cliffie!!! Don Don Don!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( I didn't get 45 reviews.... I didn't even get forty1 ( MAYBE THIS TIME!!! Check out my new story Sirius' Love!!!! I know its short but I didn't get my reviews and I feel horibble (my tummy hurts () 


	7. Hurt Feelings

Chapter 6: Hurt Feelings  
  
Last chap:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where were you, we had a date tonight!" He asked angrily after helping her up.  
  
" I had..." she started but just then James came up to her.  
  
"To help me study, my charms grade is dropping. Thanks sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek and ran down the corridor.  
  
" Lily, if you're gonna cheat on me at least cheat on me with someone better than Potter." He fumed  
  
"No its not what you think!"  
  
"Then explain."  
  
"I....we..... ah........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's what I thought. Lily Evans, we're through!"  
  
"Josh, wait! Erg! I'm gonna kill potter!" She stormed off In the direction James had gone minutes before. As she came through the portrait Her friends all rushed up to her. They could tell by her face that she was mad. And only one person could make her that mad... James Potter.  
  
"What happened" Gwen asked.  
  
"ERG!!!!!!! POTTER!!!!!!!" Lily fumed.  
  
"What did he do this time, one of his childish pranks?"  
  
"No he..." She started crying. Her friends were shocked. Lily wasn't one to cry.  
  
"Tell us so we can kill him." Cloey said soothingly.  
  
So she told them the story. By the end of it she was sobbing hysterically.  
  
"That dope. Why did he have to go and do that for." Bella asked mostly to herself as Lily was in her own world. " But Lily, did you really love Josh. Weren't you just telling us how you felt your relationship was stuck?"  
  
"Yes I suppose so, but now Josh is going to tell the whole school and everyone is going to think I'm going out with Potter and I'm some kind of slut." she started crying again.  
  
" We have to get back at him!" Cloey exclaimed." As soon as possible."  
  
"No, we wait until he thinks we're not going to act then we pounce. I'm thinking at the Ball." For once Lily stopped crying and had the familiar twinkle in her eyes. The girls started planing. Meanwhile in the boys dormitory........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, so it was low and cruel and evil but, its not like Lily didn't deserve better and that Josh and his gay friends should be in Hufflepuff. All he has are good looks. He definitely isn't brave or smart." James explained to his friends. The Marauders were in a circle discussing whether it was safe for James to be in a dorm he shared with Josh and his cronies.  
  
"Someone sounds a bit jealous." Sirius said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Shut up I'm so sure that I like Lily Evans, My sworn enemy. But what are we going to do about Josh?" James said defensively. *Why does Sirius always know what I'm thinking* he secretly thought.  
  
" It seams we'll find out right now." Remus said as Josh, Chris, Jon and Kurt walked in. 


	8. Chap 8: Before the Ball

Chapter 8:Before The Ball  
  
"I can't wait 'til the ball!" Gwen squeaked as she entered the dorm.  
  
"What Ball?" Asked Lily from behind a pile of homework.  
  
"The Back To School Ball. Haven't you heard? Only Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years are allowed and it's supposed to be the best.  
  
"Oh that ball. Yeah, and I have a date."  
  
"Who are you going with?" Cloey asked coming out if the shower. That exact moment Lily asked "When's the ball?"  
  
"Next Friday, there's no classes!" Gwen replied.  
  
"That's great! I hope no one bugs me bout my date." Lily added quietly.  
  
"You never answered my question. Who are you going with to make you all excited usually you aren't this excited."  
  
"Aisidsus" She mumbled.  
  
"Who?" Lily and Cloey demanded.  
  
"Sirius okay. Sirius Black!" She shouted. AT that moment Bella came in.  
  
"What about the infamous Black Gwen?" She asked.  
  
" I'm going to the ball with okay!" She still screamed.  
  
"Okay calm down. Good caz I'm going with Remus." She blushed.  
  
"What is it with you people. These are the marauders we're talking about! You have all betrayed me. At least Cloey is with me.  
  
"Actually, I'm going with Peter, I figured he be the only one to ask me, and he hangs out with the Marauders." She babbled.  
  
"Fine, Fine, I might as well Tell you since mines no worse than yours! I'm going with Severus Snape, he's better than Potter." She stormed out and bumped into James.  
  
"What do *you* want?" She asked rudely.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us in his office , something about the Ball. Come on." He started to walk.  
  
" I hope you know I'm furious with you. You ruined my relationship with Josh just for your own sick pleasure."  
  
"You didn't even love him did you?" James asked quietly.  
  
"That's not the point. You made it seem like me and you had an affair of something!" People were starting to stare.  
  
" He didn't deserve you." James said to himself. Luckily for him, Lily didn't hear. Finally they arrived at Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, I need to tell you a little ah, some news lets say. You two still don't seem to be getting along. The other teachers and I have decided we need to use drastic measures. From now on you will have every single class together. You also must go to the dance together. That is All." They were shocked.  
  
"Wait, hold on, there is no way I can stand that much Potter! It's impossible."  
  
"It ain't gonna be no picnic for me either.(hahahah)" James countered.  
  
"I already have a date too." Lily whined.  
  
"Oh and another thing this will be a secret, no one should know that you are forced to do this. Not even the others. I feel it would be best if you told everyone you were er a couple." He turned away clearly indicating dismissal.  
  
*This is crazy! What will people think.* They both thought as they left.  
  
"Wait, hold on! Does this mean we have to act like- like a couple!" Lily realized when they got to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Yep." James smiled, this was gonna be fun!! (not like he's admitting he likes her, more like he thinks it will be fun cause Lily hates it.)  
  
They entered the common room holding hands. (hey! they HAD to) Everyone in the common room stopped and looked at them.  
  
They walked over to their friends. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Why is everyone staring?" Lily asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Maybe, cause Lily Evans and James Potter are -are acting like a couple." Gwen said incredulously.  
  
"Maybe because we are." James smiled. This was way too fun. It was like the biggest prank of the year.  
  
"Wait, when did this happen?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"This afternoon. We were sick of fighting so, we decided we should get together. Well, if you all don't mind, I would like to go up to bed, it was a long day. Tomorrows Saturday, we can go shopping for the ball." With that Lily kissed James (on the cheek) and went up to bed. Seconds later James went to his bed. When they were both gone the group discussed the new couple.  
  
"Well, that was completely out of the blue." Sirius commented.  
  
"I definitely wasn't expecting that." Gwen agreed. Peter was in the hospital wing.  
  
"Yep, very odd." Cloey agreed.  
  
"Does anyone else think something funny is going around." Remus asked.  
  
"I do, I mean when do two sworn enemies beside to go out?" Arabella agreed.  
  
"Are you doubting they really are going out." Asked Cloey.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to investigate." With that they all went up to bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: That's finally done!! YAY I thank all those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! YOUR THE BEST! Anyway 10 or 15 more reviews or no chappie!! Kk? 


	9. The Bet an more reviews!

Chapter 9: The Bet  
  
(a*n sorry this took so long, I can only update on the weekends, also.. I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like, remember if you don't review, the story stops ( also  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory- I know, but he didn't make them he merely said that he would feel that it was best if they acted like a couple, they chose toact like a couple see theres a loop hole ;) )  
  
  
  
Lily woke up late and had to rush to get ready to shop. It was going to be SO much fun. The girls were going to go shopping and get everything they needed for the ball. Then they were going to meet the boys for lunch at the Ice cream shop. Well, that part didn't look too exciting but *Hey* Lily Thought *its not like kissing and acted like a couple wasn't that fun. James was cute and definitely could kiss ;) ;)*  
  
Lily put on her usual baggie pants and shirt and put her hair in a bun. Gwen's hair was now blue highlights and her eyes were their normal light blue. She had on a blue tube top and tight white capris. Bella had on a purple top that said "Goddess" on it and dark bell-bottoms. Her hair was in a messy bun with two curls framing her face. Cloey had on a sparkly white tee shirt and shorts.  
  
"Are you finally ready?" James asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes hunny, I wanted to look my best."(suuuureeeeee)  
  
"Okay so we're meeting at the Ice cream shop at 1:30. That gives us three hours." With that they left, each group going in there separate direction.  
  
The girls went to every store in Hogsmeade. Lily really didn't enjoy shopping usually, at least not for herself, she always wore the same thing but picking out things for her friends was SO much fun. They stopped to get ice cream when it happened....................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all died................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like I would do that (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and Gwen were watching Cloey flirt with the cashier, Gwen turned around and said,  
  
"What you bet she asks him out?"  
  
"She won't do that, Cloey is so shy."  
  
"How bout a bet then, If Cloey asks him to have ice cream with us, I get to pick out your ball dress and get you ready for it what ever way I want, if she doesn't I have to go dressed as a guy." She smiled slyly.  
  
"Deal." The shook on it. Five minutes later Cloey comes over hand in hand with the cashier.  
  
"Guys, this is Greg, he's on his break so I invited him to have ice cream with us."  
  
"NOO!" Screamed Lily dramatically.  
  
"YES! Woo Yoo! I love you Cloe!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily usually isn't this rude, I don't know what got into her." Cloey apologized.  
  
"We made a bet, and she lost!" Gwen explained.  
  
"You guys set this up didn't you? Oh, all my friends have turned against me." She pretended to faint. As she fell James and the boys came over.  
  
"Lily, what happened to Lily?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"I was betrayed." Lily said, still dramatically. (what a drama queen!)  
  
"Can someone explain what is going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Me and Lily made a bet, I won now Lily's mad." Gwen said simply.  
  
"Can we go shopping now?" Cloey asked while hiding Greg so Remus couldn't see him.  
  
"Yep, please! I can't wait to pick out a dress for Lily! Its going to be So much fun"  
  
"OH, yes the excitement is overwhelming" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
So they went shopping, the boys all rented black tuxes. Gwen bought a Lilac dress that shimmered when she moved, she bought lilac eye make-up and glitter lipstick. Cloey got a light blue dress that had a long train and was very 19th century. Finally, all that was left was Lily. Arabella bought a purple dress that had puffy sleeves and had purple make-up.  
  
"Okay here's a few, I personally like the Emerald one try it on first." Gwen pushed Lily in the dressing room.  
  
When she came out everyone gasped, she looked beautiful. The dress, which matched her eyes perfectly, was long and sparkled. It's sleeves opened up by her hands and had gold rings to put on her hands so they didn't reach the floor, reached the floor and puffed out at the waist. It as tight fitting at the top and had a v-neck. She looked stunning.  
  
"Oh My God, we have to get it! Come on OH look those shoes look perfect with it!" Gwen and Cloey took over and when Lily reached the cash register she had white sparkling eye make-up, dark red lipstick, shoes, a purse a necklace and bracelets plus the dress.  
  
The week flew by. Lily was actually enjoying James' company, her was kind of cute when you get to know him. James felt the same way. *if only she wouldn't where such ugly clothes* He thought.  
  
"Classes are over now, everyone back to your common rooms to get ready for the ball." Dumbledor announced the Friday of the ball. The girls ran to there rooms to get ready while the boys waited 'til an hour before to get ready. They were still done before the girls, they had to wait in the common room for them.  
  
THE GIRLS DORM FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE BALL  
  
"Owwwww! That hurts! I don't want to wear my hair down." Lily whined.  
  
"Well you are! You made the bet. Besides, you have lovely hair!" Gwen continued doing her hair. All the other girls were done but they all were waiting for Lily, to see what Gwen did to her.  
  
"And, we are almost done, perfume?" Bella handed her the perfume.  
  
"You are going to look SSOOOO beautiful." Bella bubbled( yes bubbled!)  
  
"Sure, whatever." Lily answered crankily.  
  
"Done! Look in the mirror sweeti, and be amazed." She handed Lily the mirror and Lily gasped.  
  
'Oh My God, Gwen, I look beautiful! I love you So much." She hugged her and twirled around. And Indeed she did look beautiful. She was wearing the dress and had white sparkling eye make-up on all the way up to her eyebrows. She had on the dark lipstick complimented her pale skin. She had miscara and black eye liner. She had one necklace on, which complimented her V-neck dress, I was of a single lily. She had three silver bangle bracelets on each wrist and the emerald purse. Her shoes were very high heels open-toe that criss-crossed up her ankles.  
  
Gwen was wearing her Lilac dress with the lilac eye make-up and glitter lipstick. Cloey had on her light blue dress and matching make-up. Bella had on her purple dress with glitter make-up and brownish-purple lipstick. They all looked beautiful, though they all spent more time on Lily than themselves.  
  
"Lily, you go last, we must save the best for last, let me introduce you." Arabella decided. They all went down the stairs.  
  
"Arabelle, you look beautiful!" Remus kisses her as she came down. Then Gwen came down.  
  
"Madam, may I say you look lovelier then ever?" Sirius kissed her hand.  
  
"Cloey Y-you l-look pretty." Peter blushed.  
  
"Why, thanks" Cloey blush just as much.  
  
"Where's Lily?' James asked, he wanted to see what Gwen did to her.  
  
"May I introduce, ladies and Gentlemen the new and improved Lily Evans, courtesy of Gwen." Arabella magically made her voice louder so everyone in the common room heard and looked to she what all the commotion was.  
  
Lily came down and everyone got quiet. She came down with such confidence she might as well have been a model.  
  
"Lily, you look so beautiful, its amazing. I don't think I've ever seen your hair down." James twirled her around and kissed her. *O my God, she is damn sexy, I think I might actually ask her out.* James thought.  
  
"Yeah Lily you look great." Remus complimented. They all murmured their agreement.  
  
"Gwen, I have one question, is that your real hair color?" Sirius asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes Sirius, it is." They all walked down to the great hall laughing. Chapter 9: The Bet  
  
(a*n sorry this took so long, I can only update on the weekends, also.. I'm not getting as many reviews as I'd like, remember if you don't review, the story stops ( also  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory- I know, but he didn't make them he merely said that he would feel that it was best if they acted like a couple, they chose toact like a couple see theres a loop hole ;) )  
  
  
  
Lily woke up late and had to rush to get ready to shop. It was going to be SO much fun. The girls were going to go shopping and get everything they needed for the ball. Then they were going to meet the boys for lunch at the Ice cream shop. Well, that part didn't look too exciting but *Hey* Lily Thought *its not like kissing and acted like a couple wasn't that fun. James was cute and definitely could kiss ;) ;)*  
  
Lily put on her usual baggie pants and shirt and put her hair in a bun. Gwen's hair was now blue highlights and her eyes were their normal light blue. She had on a blue tube top and tight white capris. Bella had on a purple top that said "Goddess" on it and dark bell-bottoms. Her hair was in a messy bun with two curls framing her face. Cloey had on a sparkly white tee shirt and shorts.  
  
"Are you finally ready?" James asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes hunny, I wanted to look my best."(suuuureeeeee)  
  
"Okay so we're meeting at the Ice cream shop at 1:30. That gives us three hours." With that they left, each group going in there separate direction.  
  
The girls went to every store in Hogsmeade. Lily really didn't enjoy shopping usually, at least not for herself, she always wore the same thing but picking out things for her friends was SO much fun. They stopped to get ice cream when it happened....................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all died................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like I would do that (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and Gwen were watching Cloey flirt with the cashier, Gwen turned around and said,  
  
"What you bet she asks him out?"  
  
"She won't do that, Cloey is so shy."  
  
"How bout a bet then, If Cloey asks him to have ice cream with us, I get to pick out your ball dress and get you ready for it what ever way I want, if she doesn't I have to go dressed as a guy." She smiled slyly.  
  
"Deal." The shook on it. Five minutes later Cloey comes over hand in hand with the cashier.  
  
"Guys, this is Greg, he's on his break so I invited him to have ice cream with us."  
  
"NOO!" Screamed Lily dramatically.  
  
"YES! Woo Yoo! I love you Cloe!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily usually isn't this rude, I don't know what got into her." Cloey apologized.  
  
"We made a bet, and she lost!" Gwen explained.  
  
"You guys set this up didn't you? Oh, all my friends have turned against me." She pretended to faint. As she fell James and the boys came over.  
  
"Lily, what happened to Lily?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"I was betrayed." Lily said, still dramatically. (what a drama queen!)  
  
"Can someone explain what is going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Me and Lily made a bet, I won now Lily's mad." Gwen said simply.  
  
"Can we go shopping now?" Cloey asked while hiding Greg so Remus couldn't see him.  
  
"Yep, please! I can't wait to pick out a dress for Lily! Its going to be So much fun"  
  
"OH, yes the excitement is overwhelming" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
So they went shopping, the boys all rented black tuxes. Gwen bought a Lilac dress that shimmered when she moved, she bought lilac eye make-up and glitter lipstick. Cloey got a light blue dress that had a long train and was very 19th century. Finally, all that was left was Lily. Arabella bought a purple dress that had puffy sleeves and had purple make-up.  
  
"Okay here's a few, I personally like the Emerald one try it on first." Gwen pushed Lily in the dressing room.  
  
When she came out everyone gasped, she looked beautiful. The dress, which matched her eyes perfectly, was long and sparkled. It's sleeves opened up by her hands and had gold rings to put on her hands so they didn't reach the floor, reached the floor and puffed out at the waist. It as tight fitting at the top and had a v-neck. She looked stunning.  
  
"Oh My God, we have to get it! Come on OH look those shoes look perfect with it!" Gwen and Cloey took over and when Lily reached the cash register she had white sparkling eye make-up, dark red lipstick, shoes, a purse a necklace and bracelets plus the dress.  
  
The week flew by. Lily was actually enjoying James' company, her was kind of cute when you get to know him. James felt the same way. *if only she wouldn't where such ugly clothes* He thought.  
  
"Classes are over now, everyone back to your common rooms to get ready for the ball." Dumbledor announced the Friday of the ball. The girls ran to there rooms to get ready while the boys waited 'til an hour before to get ready. They were still done before the girls, they had to wait in the common room for them.  
  
THE GIRLS DORM FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE BALL  
  
"Owwwww! That hurts! I don't want to wear my hair down." Lily whined.  
  
"Well you are! You made the bet. Besides, you have lovely hair!" Gwen continued doing her hair. All the other girls were done but they all were waiting for Lily, to see what Gwen did to her.  
  
"And, we are almost done, perfume?" Bella handed her the perfume.  
  
"You are going to look SSOOOO beautiful." Bella bubbled( yes bubbled!)  
  
"Sure, whatever." Lily answered crankily.  
  
"Done! Look in the mirror sweeti, and be amazed." She handed Lily the mirror and Lily gasped.  
  
'Oh My God, Gwen, I look beautiful! I love you So much." She hugged her and twirled around. And Indeed she did look beautiful. She was wearing the dress and had white sparkling eye make-up on all the way up to her eyebrows. She had on the dark lipstick complimented her pale skin. She had miscara and black eye liner. She had one necklace on, which complimented her V-neck dress, I was of a single lily. She had three silver bangle bracelets on each wrist and the emerald purse. Her shoes were very high heels open-toe that criss-crossed up her ankles.  
  
Gwen was wearing her Lilac dress with the lilac eye make-up and glitter lipstick. Cloey had on her light blue dress and matching make-up. Bella had on her purple dress with glitter make-up and brownish-purple lipstick. They all looked beautiful, though they all spent more time on Lily than themselves.  
  
"Lily, you go last, we must save the best for last, let me introduce you." Arabella decided. They all went down the stairs.  
  
"Arabelle, you look beautiful!" Remus kisses her as she came down. Then Gwen came down.  
  
"Madam, may I say you look lovelier then ever?" Sirius kissed her hand.  
  
"Cloey Y-you l-look pretty." Peter blushed.  
  
"Why, thanks" Cloey blush just as much.  
  
"Where's Lily?' James asked, he wanted to see what Gwen did to her.  
  
"May I introduce, ladies and Gentlemen the new and improved Lily Evans, courtesy of Gwen." Arabella magically made her voice louder so everyone in the common room heard and looked to she what all the commotion was.  
  
Lily came down and everyone got quiet. She came down with such confidence she might as well have been a model.  
  
"Lily, you look so beautiful, its amazing. I don't think I've ever seen your hair down." James twirled her around and kissed her. *O my God, she is damn sexy, I think I might actually ask her out.* James thought.  
  
"Yeah Lily you look great." Remus complimented. They all murmured their agreement.  
  
"Gwen, I have one question, is that your real hair color?" Sirius asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes Sirius, it is." They all walked down to the great hall laughing. 


	10. The Ball

Chapter ?10?: The Ball  
  
As they walked down to the Great Hall Lily thought *James is starting be nice. I don't know why I always hated him, I hope he asks me out!* Finally they reached the Great Hall...  
  
"It looks beautiful!" And indeed it did. There was a great sparkling banner that read "Welcome back!" and it flashed different colors. Each table was decorated in the house color and had related decorations (ex. Gryffindor- lion, Slytherin- snake etc.)  
  
'Want to dance?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Sure." So they walked off to the dance floor  
  
"How bout you Gwen, would you dance with me?" Sirius asked batting his eye lashes.  
  
"yes Sirius, I would." She laughed.  
  
"Remus, are you gonna ask me to dance or what?" Bella dragged Remus onto the dance floor, despite his protests.  
  
"I really can't dance Bella! " He pleaded.  
  
"Nonsense, its easy." She put his hands on her waist and put her arms around his neck. He did his best not to step on her feet.  
  
"See, not that hard right?" She asked soothingly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Meanwhile, our favorite couple were dancing not to far away....  
  
*He's so cute, I wonder why I never realized it before*  
  
*She's beautiful, if only she tried a little harder, instead of hiding it.* James thought.  
  
They looked into each others eyes and Lily felt herself falling into them, getting lost, like nothing but him mattered. I scared her, she never had feelings like this before, and as far as she knew, James did not return her feelings, she couldn't take it anymore, she broke out of his strong arms and ran out of the hall, out into the garden.  
  
*Oh Shit! Look what you did now, she's run away* He looked around, everyone was looking at him, Gwen came up looking menacing.  
  
" What did you do to her Potter, if you hurt her I swear, I'll kill you!"  
  
"I didn't- I err! " he started but Gwen never got to find out what exactly he did because a scream pierced through the hall and James ran to find the owner of that scream, Lily.  
  
He found her and a stunned Snape he rushed over to her.  
  
"What happened? I heard you scream and I got so scared." James tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I-I ran away and came out here, by the lake and was sitting, thinking when Snape came up, saying He knew You and me weren't going to last and how you were just a jerk and tried to *cough* comfort me and I stunned him. "  
  
"Lily. What ever I did, I'm SO sorry, I didn't me to scare you. And I know that before this we were enemies and stuff, but I've fallen for you Lily Evans, and I know you don't feel the same way but-"  
  
"James I do, I do feel the same way, I ran away tonight because I thought you didn't feel the same way."  
  
"Lillian Marie Evans, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, James I will." And they kissed. And when they kissed the world came together, fireworks flew and all the Evil and Bad things in this world, didn't seem so evil.  
  
Later that night, after the ball was over and everyone had gone to bed, Lily stayed up to right in her journal.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Tonight James, and me my sworn enemy kissed. When we kissed, it was like everything was right, nothing could go wrong. I wanted to scream to the world that I was in love, but I couldn't tell anyone, because to them James and I had been going out for the past week. So I'm telling you. He asked me to be his girlfriend! Can you believe that That me, plain unpopular Lily is going out with James Potter, the Quidditch captain, Marauder and must popular boy in school. I guess that makes me the most popular girl! COOL! And for the first time, I Lillian Marie Evans am happy, truly happy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If only it lasted!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, you like? I personally LOVE this chapter! It was So fun to write and because I love it so much I want lots of reviews! LOTS! Don't you REALLY wanna know why it didn't last? I think you do so............... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Heartbreak

Chapter 11: Heartbreak  
  
Lily came down that morning looking like she always did. There was no sign of the beautiful girl of last night. The only difference as that she was smiling. She walked over to James and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her then looked up and the smile faltered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily frowned.  
  
"Nothing." James assured her. Though really he was thinking was:: She looked so beautiful last night. What happened to the beautiful creature last night::  
  
"Okay. I thought you were expecting someone else."  
  
"No, No of coarse not." He murmured.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Lily asked.  
  
"They went down to breakfast, I decided to wait for you." He answered.  
  
"Let's go." The walked to the Great Hall hand in hand in companionable silence. They sat down next to each other.  
  
The next month Lily and James acted like they were in love and indeed they we're. Well at least Lily was. Lily was coming back from the Library late one night. When she entered the common room she saw two people on the couch obviously *cough* having a moment. Lily was just going to creep up to her dorm when she got a glimps of the boy's face, lit by the firelight. It was .....................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily." James said weakly. " It's not what it looks like." He said.  
  
"Oh sure James! Then what is it?" but she didn't wait for him to answer she ran sobbing into her room. James looked at the girl and shrugged and they went back to doing God Knows What, just like that. Meanwhile......  
  
Lily's sobs woke up Gwen and Arabella. (Cloey wasn't there)  
  
"What's wrong? What happened honey?" Bella asked ina motherly tone.  
  
"James....he.." She told them what happened.  
  
'ER that arrogant little prat, I think I'll go tell him what I think." Gwen stomped downstairs while Bella tried to get Lily to sleep.  
  
Downstairs, Gwen found James and a girl who's face she couldn't see snogging away shamelessly. She quietly went back.  
  
"There still there!" Gwen whispered to Arabella. Lily had fallen asleep.  
  
"We better get to sleep. We'll discuss it in the morning. They went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Bella was awoken by a gasp then the sound of two slaps, hard. She glanced at Lily's bed and saw it was empty. She also noted that Cloey's was too. She groaned woke Gwen and they went downstairs. They found quite a commotion.  
  
Lily was standing over one of the couches fuming, under her was James with a red mark on his cheek with his arm around a blond girl. When they walked over to Lily they saw who it was...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CLOEY!" Gwen and Arabella exclaimed.  
  
"You little brat! How could you!" Bella screamed... then looked shocked as she realized what happened.  
  
"And to your Best Friend too! I ought to punch you in your ugly little face." Gwen leaped towards Cloey, but Remus and Sirius came down and held her back.  
  
"What's going on here?" Remus asked. And Indeed it did look odd. Lily fuming standing next to a shocked Bella, James and Cloey on the couch with matching red marks. Gwen told them what happened.  
  
"Oh, that's all, it looked like someone killed someone!" Sirius said lightly.  
  
"That's all? THAT'S ALL! Sirius Black what do you me that's all. James cheated on Lily with one of Her BEST FRIENDS!" Gwen screamed.  
  
"This kind of thing happens all the time." James said and Remus added:  
  
"As long as there sorry there's no harm done."  
  
This caused both Gwen and Arabella to blow up.  
  
"Sirius Black We're through!" Gwen stomped up to the dorm.  
  
"Us to Remus." Bella screamed before following Gwen. Lily followed them both.  
  
'Are you okay sweetie?" Bella asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Lily lied.  
  
A/N~ hehehe I know I'm evil and so is James but don't worry he'll change. The next chapter Lily is going to be really depressed. REVIEW! I was very upset because I got so little reviews last time. That's why this took so long. I got discouraged! REVIEW! PLZ it will make me happy! 


	12. Death! mwahahahaha

Sorry it took so long, really I am, but I had a project do and was overwhelmed with h.w but it paid off, I MADE THE HIGH HONOR ROLL! I got A's in every subject except tech caz the teachers a b*cth! Congratulate me!!  
  
Chapter 12: Death  
  
If Lily was upset, she didn't show it. She went along as usual, hiding her beauty. The girls went back to hating the guys, they even refused to continue training with Dumbledore, and prophecy or not they hated each other even more now. Lily, Gwen and Bella had excluded Cloey from their group and she began hanging out with the snotty other Gryffindor 5 years.  
  
James was actually quite upset about his break-up with Lily, he wouldn't admit it but he really cared about her, he was just scared of a long-term commitment. So he made out with Cloey. Sure it was cruel but he really didn't like the screaming out a break-up.  
  
Sirius and Remus had supported James in his time of need because they were true best friends but they two were very upset about their breakups, they didn't mean what they said. The two groups avoided each other and nothing excited happened until breakfast October 23.....  
  
"Lily, get up! We're gonna miss breakfast!" Gwen shouted to Lily, who was still asleep.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lily got up, took a 5 second shower, threw on clothes and met the girls in the common room in a record 10 minutes.  
  
"I wonder what's for breakfast today." Bella said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope its bacon and eggs, the house elves haven't made that in ages." Lily answered.  
  
As they sat down they saw that indeed, it was bacon and eggs.  
  
"Yay!" Lily let out a squeal and started piling food on her plate when the mail arrived. A Tawny owl, like the one the Ministry used flew over to Lily and dropped a letter on her bacon. "I wonder who's-"  
  
She became deadly pale and without saying anything ran out of the hall, tears in her eyes. Unseen to the girls her brother slowly followed her out.  
  
"What's that about?" Gwen asked picking up the forgotten letter and began to read it it said:  
  
Dear Ms. Lilian R. Evans,  
  
We regret to inform you that your parents Mr. & Mrs. Richard Evans were killed in a Death Eater Attack, late last night. Your sister Petunia Evans was not in the residence when the attack took place. She will be staying at a Mr. Vernon Dursley's home. The funeral will take place Oct. 25 at St. Mary's church. You may leave Hogwarts immediately in the company of your brother. We express our supreme sympathy.  
  
George H. Potter, Minister Of Magic  
  
"Oh My God! Poor Lily. Should we follow her?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No, give her time alone with her brother. Did you know James' dad was the Minister of Magic?" Bella answered.  
  
"Nope, we better get to class, everyone's leaving." They left, both deep in thought about Lily.  
  
Death Eater attacks were getting more common lately but weren't common enough for it to be the first thing that people thought when someone ran out of the hall crying.  
  
Lily left that evening tearfully hugging Gwen and Bella. She had a horrible time at the funeral and had to deal with Petunia's accusations that is was all her fault, for Petunia knew about the prophecy, Lily had told her parents who in turn told Petunia.  
  
"She's wrong you know, it isn't anybody's fault but that mad man!" Ryan kept assuring her.  
  
She returned on the 27, with news of a ball to cheer her up a bit. 


	13. The Letter Review!

Chapter 13: The Letter  
  
"So what are we going to be for the Ball?" Gwen asked the other two girls. The ball was going to be a costume party. The three girls always go as something together.  
  
"How about we be a girl band? We can where cute outfits and stage make-up. It would be SO fun!" Bella suggested. Gwen nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"No, I don't want to." Lily said thinking how she would hide her looks in a outfit like that. She was scared people would treat her differently if they new how pretty she really was.  
  
"Fine, you think of something then." Bella pouted.  
  
"I will." Lily promised. They headed off to class.  
  
*Lily doesn't like to draw attention to herself. She's so funny and outgoing when she's with us. I wish she would act like that all the time. She lets people think she's a nerd. Really she's a BIG flirt.* Bella thought. Not paying attention to the boring Professor Binns.  
  
*She really is a lot like Potter. Except she would NEVER cheat on someone. *  
  
That night Lily was going through a trunk of pictures of her family before Hogwarts. She was so much more care-free. She let her beauty show and was always playing pranks and making people laugh. Even at a young age she was a big flirt. She laughed looking at a picture of her at age 8, posing for the camera. She wished she could just be like that again.  
  
*But look what that got you Lily* a voice inside her head said  
  
*But that's not going to happen at Hogwarts, what am I afraid of?* She fought back.  
  
"What's this?" She said aloud, holding up a letter addressed to her.  
  
She opened it and read it. Dear Lily,  
  
I just wanted you to let you know how I felt if anything happened to me. I love you. But you must stop fearing the past. Let you beauty show. Inside you and out. Go back to making people laugh. Don't hide your external beauty either. What happened to you will most-likely never happen again, but hiding from it will get you no where. If anything happens to me and you read this I want you to promise to give your-self a make-over internally and externally. Stop running from the past. Promise me! We love you, Your father and I, we do and never forget it.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Tears were in her eyes. Why does her mother have to ask her to do such impossible things?  
  
*But she's right* the voice said.  
  
But I can't! Was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and sighed.  
  
"Come on guys, wake up we're gonna be late for breakfast." She yelled.  
  
"We're up, We're up" Gwen and Bella muttered together. They all got dressed and headed down to breakfast.  
  
As they we're sitting down, Sirius and Remus came over to them.  
  
"Listen Gwen, I know what I said that night was wrong, completely and I didn't mean it when I said it. I just had to support James. But I was wrong and I'm sorry but I can't live life with-out you." Sirius said after he pulled Gwen aside. By the looks of it Remus had done the same with Bella.  
  
"Listen Sirius. I know you're sorry but you really hurt me. I don't know if I can forgive you." Gwen said tearfully.  
  
"I'll do anything!" Sirius said pleadingly.  
  
"You'll just have to prove you love me." Gwen said before returning to her seat. Lily looked at her questioningly.  
  
"He was apologizing. I told him he had to prove he was sorry." Gwen answered her look. "I think Remus did the same" She added as Bella sat down. "Right?"  
  
"Yes, and I said the same thing. I hope you don't mind lily, but I really like him and just because James is a jerk doesn't mean I can't go out with Remus, and you shouldn't hate them either. " She preached to Lily, She nodded.14  
  
"You guys are totally right." Lily said distractedly. She was deep in thought about what to do. In her heart she knew her mother was right, but that didn't change the fact that she was scared. She just needed to think about it more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n- So what you think? What's Lily so afraid of? What happened to her? And what will Sirius and Remus do? Review and you'll find out sooner! 


	14. Talks and The New Lily

Chapter 14: Talking and A New Lily  
  
Sirius and Remus were plotting. They couldn't decide what they could do to prove they were sorry. They were so preoccupied they didn't notice how James was not his usual self. He never smiled and was pretty much quite. Definitely NOT like James.  
  
" I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed In the middle of History of Magic. This caused a few stares, but Binns didn't even notice.  
  
"That's great Padfoot." Remus patted him on the back distractedly.  
  
"I mean, I have an idea about what we can do to prove we're sorry!" This caused Remus to immediately pay attention. They started whispering and Remus's smile grew bigger as they whispered. *It's perfect* He thought.  
  
Lily had finally made up her mind. She new her mother was right and she wanted to make her mother happy. She decided to tell the girls, and ask them to help her. (Yay!) So, while the boys plotted Lily tried to pull up the courage to talk to the girls.  
  
One night a few days after the incident in History of Magic Lily decided to tell them.  
  
"Gwen, Bella I need to tell you something, come up to our dorm." They followed Lily wondering what was wrong with her.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Gwen asked, concerned.  
  
"When I was ten, I was a very pretty child, I also was kind of flirty. I had a young teacher and, he raped me," Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"What!" Bella exclaimed.  
  
"Let me finish. I thought it was all my fault, that it was because I was pretty. I became shy and started to hide my beauty. You guys know how I am so different when I'm around you, then when I'm in public. I eventually told my parents but that didn't help. This upset my mother. She left me a note and I found it a few nights ago. She wants me to move on. I want you guys to help me. Tomorrow (Saturday) I want to go to Hogsmead and you guys are going to make me over." She smiled hoping they would say yes.  
  
"Oh! Sure!" Bella yelled and pulled Gwen and Lily into a group hug.  
  
"You guys are my Best Friends" Lily said tearfully. It felt SO mush better to get that off her chest. She really was going to try to be her old self.  
  
"We better get to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Bella magically turned off the lights and they fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! We have to make me beautiful." Lily screamed waking up not only her friends but the other girls too.  
  
"That's going to take a lot of work." Cloey said nastily.  
  
"I think It's impossible." Holly one of Cloey's new friends, the most popular girl in school and the biggest snot. It was known that she was in love with James.  
  
The two other girls, also popular Collen and Zoey liked Sirius and Remus and used to always hang out with the Marauders until Lily and co. Became friends with them, laughed.  
  
Lily just ignored them and continued to try to wake up Gwen and Bella. Trying being the key word. Eventually she had to resort to spurting cold water on their faces. This did not make them happy.  
  
"Please don't kill me, you love me!" Lily said as she backed away from murderess looking Gwen.  
  
"You're only getting away with this because it's going to be so fun to make you over and it would be a shame to waste the fun." Gwen said. "Now, what are you going to wear?" She muttered looking through her draws. "Ah! Perfect." She exclaimed, throwing a baby pink V-neck top and light low-rise jeans.  
  
"I'm scared." Lily admitted." But also excited, I mean you two are so pretty and people must wonder why you hang out with me."  
  
"Because you are our best friends." Bella answered firmly. "Now, lets just put you hair in a pony tail for now, and lets SHOP!" The three girls didn't even go down to breakfast, they went right to Hogsmead.  
  
"First we must get some killer close from the new store, Kurtus's Klothes." So they headed to K.K's. When they were done they had bought ten tops all of which would make guys faint when they saw her, and seven pairs of jeans. All of which were low-rise. They were dressing Lily to kill.  
  
"Now for make-up and hair accessories, To Vanity. " They bought a package of everlasting, every color eye shadow and lipstick, and plenty of hair things. They also bought a book on Hair Charms. They decided to wait till Monday to show off the new Lily.  
  
"We still need to pick out of Halloween costumes." They we're practicing what Lily they we're going to do to Lily.  
  
"I'll think of something. We have three days." Lily answered, wincing as Gwen brushed her hair.  
  
"We're definitely keeping your hair down." Gwen said, putting away the mess of hair products. .......................  
  
FRIDAY:  
  
Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. They had used a charm to curl her long red hair and darkened it a little. She was wearing a tight sparkling green short sleeve top and dark bell-bottoms low-rise of course. They had magically pierced her bellybutton and she had a diamond star. She make-up was light. Green sparkly eye shadow and sparkly lip- gloss. They curled her long lashes.  
  
"Time to go, don't be scared." They had waited till everyone was at breakfast to leave. Lily took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will their reaction be? Will lily be able to act like her old self? Review and you will find out!  
  
Laina! 


	15. Um, I forgot! hahaha just read!

Chapter 15: Reactions, The Ball and Sirius' and Remus' Apology!  
  
Everyone turned to see who was late. It was Gwen, Bella and-LILY?  
  
"Just walk to you seat, ignore the stares." Gwen lightly pushed Lily to her seat.  
  
"This feels so weird, everyone looking at me! I have to do something." Before they could stop her she stood on top of her chair.  
  
"Hello, my fellow Hogwartians, I, Lily Evans am proud to announce I have changed. I here by promise to dress to kill and act like my true, fun loving self." With that she sat down and began to eat her breakfast. At the same time, flirting with Greg Peterson, a cute 6th year. He was shocked.  
  
"You really look beautiful Lily, James must be beating himself up, loosing you." He smiled enchanted by this beautiful creature next to him.  
  
"Well, his lose. But you should know I'm free anytime." She winked and walked to Charms, followed by Gwen and Bella.  
  
"Please tell me that was not just Lily Evans, and I thought she was shy!" Sirius muttered to a dumbstruck James.  
  
Lily was suprised to find how easy it was to let loose. The old her just came out naturally and she found herself catching quite a few guys' eyes. It was time to think about the ball. Greg asked her to the ball and said yes, he was cute and nice. They had decided to go as a girl band. Sirius and Remus were finishing the final touches on there suprise.  
  
The night of the Ball was hectic. The girls were putting the final touched on their costumes. Each girl was wearing a sparkly white shirt that said her name in rhinestones. Lily was wearing tight green bell-bottoms. Gwen was wearing tight purple bell-bottoms. Bella was wearing tight pink ones. Lily had her hair straight and two rhinestone clips kept it in place. Gwen's hair was also straight and down and the bottom had purple highlights. Bella's hair was up in a ponytail and curly.  
  
The marauders were going as the three musketeers (peter was sick).  
  
"Lets go, Greg is waiting for me downstairs." Lily rushed the others. Gwen and Bella were going alone, hoping Sirius and Remus would apologize.  
  
Greg did indeed meet Lily downstairs. Everyone walked to the Great Hall. It looked fantastic. Live bats flew above. There was giant jack-o-lanterns were in every corner. There was a DJ playing music.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Greg asked.  
  
Lily glanced at Gwen and Bella who nodded before heading to the dance floor with Greg. James watched jealously as the two danced and had a great time. His own date had walked off with another guy after seeing he wasn't going to dance.  
  
Lily and her friends wanted to sing a song for the audience as they were supposed to be a girl band, they magically built a stage and conjured microphones (magical ones)  
  
Lily: When you looked at my face  
  
You thought you could get me  
  
You better look twice  
  
It won't be that easy  
  
Think it's because  
  
You're a little older  
  
Gwen: All you'll get from me  
  
Is my cold shoulder You shouldn't judge  
  
Someone by what you see  
  
You may be wrong  
  
Like you were about me  
  
All:  
  
I'm not too young  
  
To know  
  
The right things to do  
  
And one of those things  
  
Is not to fall for you  
  
Don't play  
  
Did ya hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away  
  
Bella: Didn't work out  
  
The way that you planned  
  
Bragged to your friends  
  
Said you were the man  
  
Now whatcha gonna do?  
  
Since your pride is gone  
  
Lily: Couldn't get this little girl  
  
Now you're crying all alone Too bad you judged me  
  
By first sight  
  
It's too late now  
  
So kiss this chance goodnight  
  
All:  
  
I'm not too young  
  
To know  
  
The right things to do  
  
And one of those things  
  
Is not to fall for you  
  
Don't play  
  
Did ya hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away  
  
I'm not too young  
  
To know  
  
The right things to do  
  
And one of those things  
  
Is not to fall for you  
  
Don't play  
  
Did ya hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away  
  
Gwen: You say you want me  
  
When you don't really know who I am  
  
I don't wanna play no games  
  
So catch me if you can Didn't work out  
  
Bella The way that you planned  
  
Bragged to your friends  
  
Said you were the man  
  
Now whatcha gonna do  
  
Since your pride is gone  
  
Lily: Couldn't get this little girl  
  
Couldn't get this little girl  
  
Now you're crying all alone  
  
All:  
  
I'm not too young  
  
To know  
  
The right things to do  
  
And one of those things  
  
Is not to fall for you  
  
Don't play  
  
Did ya hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away  
  
I'm not too young  
  
To know  
  
The right things to do  
  
And one of those things  
  
Is not to fall for you  
  
Don't play  
  
Did ya hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away  
  
So please just go away!  
  
  
  
They left the stage as everyone clapped. Then Dumbledore announced another performance.........  
  
Sirius and Remus come on, they changed into jeans and white shirts.  
  
"We want to dedicate this song to Gwen and Bella" Music started and Sirius started singing.  
  
Sirius: Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
Both:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Remus:  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
Both:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life"  
  
They stepped off the stage with a mix of applause and awwws.  
  
Gwen and Bella ran to them and kissed them.  
  
" We forgive you" they aid simultaneously throw tears.  
  
With that the ball ended and everyone went back to the dorms to discuss what had happened. 


	16. Talks and the New Girl

A/N: hey guys, I posted a lot last weekend!! The first song was Not to Young by Mandy Moore, the second was I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. I want to recommend a fic I thought was really good and didn't get enough recognition, and then there was one by: myall-tk.  
  
Chapter 16: Talks and The New Girl  
  
"Oh My God, you guys are so lucky." Lily said to Gwen and Bella. The girls were sitting in a nice cozy room they found in second year.  
  
They asked Dumbledore if they could redecorate it and make it their own and he agreed. They had charmed the walls to be light blue and say Boys Lie all over. They had huge light blue pillow on the floor and a mini-fridge that had all there favorite food in it. To was where they had "girl talk".  
  
"I know." Bella sighed, thinking about a certain blue eyed light brown hair boy.  
  
"So Lily, do you like Greg?" Gwen asked.  
  
"He's really nice and cute but, I don't know we have nothing in common." Lily sighed. "He's so shy, and quiet, not what I need to take my mind off Potter."  
  
"We'll keep our eyes out for you." Bella promised. "I can't believe Narcissa Whippington is going out with Malfoy!" Bella said. Immediately the girls switched into gossip mode. After the talk they decided to sleep in The GT room. (Girl talk room!)  
  
The next morning at breakfast the girls sat with the boys. Lily decided the best thing to do was ignore Potter and just have fun. Sirius and Remus were really nice and funny and she didn't want to make Gwen and Bella feel like they had to choose between her and their boyfriends.  
  
When everyone was in the middle of eating, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I know normally we announce these things before breakfast but we ran into a little problem," he smiled at a girl behind him who grinned, " We have a new exchange student from America, Haley Smith (only last name I could think of, isn't that sad?) Who has been previously sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Haley, who had short blonde hair that bounced when she walked and crystal blue eyes walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat in the seat between Lily and James (she couldn't stand to sit next to James.)  
  
"Hey, I'm Haley." She said to Lily in a perky voice. She was really pretty. She had a nice figure and was wearing a yellow shirt that went down to her bellybutton and light bellbottoms under her open robes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily, This is Gwen, that's Arabella, we call her Bella though, the crazy looking guy with the long hair is Sirius, that Remus and that idiot is Potter." She said  
  
"I didn't know we were incapable of talking." James said coolly." My first name is James." He said to Haley.  
  
It turned out Haley had most of her classes with them. She also had a lot in common with them. They learned that the "problem" as Dumbledore put is was really the fact that Haley got sorting hat drunk on butterbeer. (Lol, that would be a funny sight) and it refused to sort her unless she gave her a rim rub (think bellyrub for a dog)  
  
"Why do you hate James?" She asked that night as the girls got ready for bed. They had become fast friends, was already excepted in the group.  
  
"We used to got out, but then he cheated on me with by used to be best friend." She pointed to Cloey's bed, which was now in the other room ( u see they have too rooms caz they had more 6th years then usual, but they were supposed to keep the door opened)  
  
"That's really low." She said. The others nodded. She secretly liked James (don don don) but wouldn't tell anyone that. At least not yet. 


	17. Goodbyes

Chapter 17: Good-byes  
  
(A/n: I'm SOO srry for the really long wait, you see, my dad tried to "fix" the computer and wound up like completely messing up the internet part, so I've been writing this but can't post it 'til the puta is fixed! And I no some ppl won't like how I end the year so fast, but I need important things that had 2 happen over the summer. )  
  
The rest of the year flew by for our eight friends. Before they knew it they had finished all their exams, somehow managing not to fail potions. Gryffindor had won both the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Sooner then any of them wanted it was time to leave Hogwarts.  
  
" We better get a large compartment to fit all of us and the girls infinite trunks." Sirius jokes as they walked to the train.  
  
"Hey, at least we don't have a WHOLE trunk dedicated to prank stuff." Gwen teased.  
  
"I think pranks are a little more important the cosmetics!" Sirius argued.  
  
"Both of you, shut up!" Lily yelled. They were all tired of Gwen and Sirius' arguments. They thought they only fought to make up ;-).  
  
"How 'bout this one?" James pointed to the last compartment on the left side.  
  
"Perfect." Declared Haley. "Everyone, into the compartment!" She directed. They all sat down and got comfy.  
  
"Hey, since when do they play the radio on this train?" Remus asked Bella (who was on his lap.)  
  
"I don't know, but I love this song!" Lily answered for her. " I wanna be like those girls in the movies, to man so in love it makes him drop to his knees. To see all is mine, even when he sleeps at night, cause that's the feeling you've given me.  
  
"Wow Lily, you can sing really really good." Haley gushed.  
  
"Not at all." Lily brushed away the compliment and blushed.  
  
"Whatever." Gwen rolled her eyes. The rest of then train rid they talked and played Exploding Snaps. Sadly, the train ride was had to end sooner or later.  
  
"We're back already!" Bella cried.  
  
"NO, it can't be!" Lily said incredulously.  
  
"Yep." James said. They all walked of the train slowly, wishing that it was mistake and they still had a few more hours.  
  
"Well, I see my aunt and uncle, we better say goodbye." Lily turned to her six friends and one enemy. She hugged them all except James. "You all better write me EVERY day! Or else I'll learn some new curses over the break." She threatened.  
  
"We will." Bella said tearily.  
  
"No, don't cry. Then I'll start crying." Lily said. Tears filling her eyes too.  
  
"Lily dear, we have to go." Came Kelly Evan's voice  
  
"Bye!" Lily called before following her brother to through the barrier.  
  
A/n: I no it's short but the next one is long so don't complain! 


	18. Summer Part I

Chapter 18: Summer Part I:  
  
A/n: this is the long part!!!  
  
Lily Evans was bored. It was the second week of summer and she had finished al her homework, read every single of her text books, and baked every type of cookie in the recipe book.  
  
"Mom, I'm bored." Lily whined to her aunt who was cooking in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm baking a cake for our new neighbors. Why don't you go say hello, I think they have a son your age." Her aunt suggested, taking the cake out of the oven. "This cake needs twenty minutes to cool, why don't you make yourself presentable then you can bring it over?" Lily loved her aunt. She was young, only twenty-seven and was very cool. Her uncle was also very nice, but he worked a lot. They had no children of there own, so when Her brother and his wife were killed she took in Petunia, Lily and Ryan.  
  
"You're the best." Lily said before rushing upstairs to get ready.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later a stunning Lily stood on the porch of the house next to her aunt's. She was wearing a casual emerald green top that matched her eyes and white shorts. She also had white platform sandals on. She had a marble cake in. She knocked on the white door. Three seconds later a boy around sixteen answered the door. He was definitely cute. She had spiked dark brown hair and dark eyes filled with emotion.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, I live next door." She smiled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Evan Speterin I live here." He smiled back. "Is Kelly your mother, she looks a little young to have a daughter your age."  
  
"No, she's my aunt, my father's sister." Lily answered.  
  
"Oh, so your staying at there house for the summer?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Actually my mother and father passed away this year an I'm moved en with my aunt. I go to Boarding School most of the time." She explained.  
  
"I'm sorry."He apologized.  
  
"It's fine." Lily answered.  
  
"What Boarding School do you go to?"He asked innocently.  
  
*God I hate lying* Thought Lily. "Oh, you probabaly never heard of it." Lily dismissed the question.  
  
"So, would you like to come in?" Lucas asked, sensing Lily's discomfort.  
  
"Sure." She followed him into the house.  
  
MeanWhile:  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna sleep over Sirius' tonight okay?" James asked his mother.  
  
"Sure sweetie, Just be back home by 11:00. It's your sister's 11th Birthday, she'll be getting her letter. You can use floo powder."She handed him the pot, he stepped into the fire and was gone. Minutes later he appeared at Sirius' home which.  
  
"Yo Sirius." He greeted his best friend.  
  
"Hey man, we gotta work on some pranks to pull on Snape next year."  
  
"Sirus, do you ever think of anything besides pranks? Wait never mind I don't wanna know." He laughed but joined Sirius at the round table in his bedroom filled with plans and prank supplies. They were up into the wee ours of the night planning and finally James persuaded Sirius to get some sleep.  
  
"Now boys, it's already one in the afternoon for goodness sake! GET UP!" Mrs. Black a short plump woman threw pillows at the boy's finally getting them to wake up.  
  
"Wait, It's One! I need to get home!" James jumped up, grabbed his bag and without even changing threw floo powder into the fireplace and rushed home.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by James." Sirius said sleepily after he was gone before falling back asleep.  
  
"Sorry I'm late mom, Sirius and I overslept." James exclaimed as he entered the livingroom. What he saw would haunt his sleep for the rest of his short life:  
  
His father was on the floor, a look of pure terror on his face. Next to him, holdong his hand was his mother, an identical look on her face. On the stairs, with a look of excitment was his 11 year old sister Lizzie. Hovering over it all was the dark mark.  
  
James stopped dead, took all this in and dropped to the floor sobbing. His whoel family, gone all because one sick man. He vowed there, while sobbing to do whatever he could to stop Voldemort. 


	19. Meetings

Chapter 19: Meetings  
  
(a/n: WARNING: there's a lot of hugging in the last part! Beware! Way too much love)  
  
Lily and Evan entered his house, him pointing out certain rooms and people as the passed. They climbed up the stairs they entered what in Lily's house would be her room.  
  
"And this, is my room." Evan said while closing the door behind him. It was a typical 16-year-old boy's room, messy and cluttered. The complete opposite of Lily's room.  
  
"It's uh....." Lily faltered.  
  
"Messy, I know, what can I say, I'm a messy guy." He walked over to Lily and kissed her. It was a quick, shy kiss. It sent tingles down Lily's spine.  
  
  
  
For the rest o the summer Lily and Evan were inseparable. They spent every day together. When summer was coming to an end, both were very sad to only have a few days left with each other. One day Lily was walking to Evan's house when she heard him and his mother talking.  
  
"We need to get your supplies for Hogwarts, Evan. Tell Lily you'll call her when we get back from Diagon Alley, well, don' tell her about the Diagon Alley part, but tell her you'll call her." Mrs. Speterin Said loudly.  
  
*Oh My God!* Lily thought, *He's a wizard!* She ran inside his house, without knocking and hugged Evan excitedly.  
  
"Lily? What's going on?" Evan asked confusedly.  
  
"Your a WIZARD!" Lily exclaimed. When she saw his frightened face she hurriedly continued. "I'm a witch! I go to Hogwarts too!" Lily laughed. A smile quickly formed on Evan's face.  
  
"This is so exciting! I thought I would never see you again!" Evan told Lily. They were in Evan's car, driving to Diagon Alley.  
  
"I know. Maybe we'll see some of my friends, I can introduce you to them." Lily was very excited to see Gwen, Bella, Haley, Sirius, and Remus. Even James. Though she hadn't completely forgiven him she was willing to be civil to him, besides he was way better than Petunia.  
  
"OK Lily dear, you need to tell us where it is." Mrs. Speterin told Lily kindly.  
  
"Sure, come on, we just need to walk to the Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Speterin parked the car and they started walking.  
  
"It's right here." Lily pointed out the unnoticeable building.  
  
"That's Diagon Alley?" Evan asked confused.  
  
"No silly, that's the Leaky Cauldron, do you ever listen?" Lily hit him playfully over the head before entering the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Lily Evans, I was wonderin when I was gonna see you 'gain." Tom greeted as they entered the pub. "Want sommin to drink? On the house." Tom just graduated last year and he and Lily had worked together before.  
  
"Oh, if you insist." Lily beckoned for Evan to sit down, his mother had stayed in Muggle London to do some shopping.  
  
"Lily! How are you." Greg came over from his table with some of his friends.  
  
"O hello Greg, Howey, Todd." Lily greeted each with a polite smile, but at the same time groaned to Evan "Not him! He's kept following me at Hogwarts."  
  
"So Lily, who's your friend?" Greg, eyeing Evan with dislike.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me! This is my boyfriend, Greg Speterin, he moved here from New York (If I didn't say that before, that's where he moved from.) " The affect of this statement on Greg was hilarious. First he looked shocked, then he looked at Evan challengingly, Evan gave him a threatening glare and he quickly walked away, his friends following.  
  
"Thank you! For goodness sake, I went to one ball with the kid and he hasn't left me alone since. Thanks Tom, we're gonna take them to go." She and Evan got up, and walked to the brick wall.  
  
"Oh, very good Lily. This SO looks like the way to Diagon Alley. What were you thinking."  
  
But Lily wasn't listening. She tapped the appropriate brick (I forgot which 1) and the arch started to form.  
  
"Wow!" Evan turned to Lily, but she was gone." Oh-Kay, I feel the love." He said to himself. (My favorite thing to say! :-D) She looked to see where Lily went and he saw here hugging a guy with three girls and other guy surrounding her. She looked back and saw Evan standing there.  
  
"Don't just stand there silly, come on!" He walked up to her.  
  
Lily then hugged Remus (she had just hugged peter :-o that rat!)  
  
"Remmie! I missed you so much, what happened to writing everyday, huh?" Remus blushed,  
  
"He was spending his time with Arabella here, I barely saw him either." Sirius had just joined the group.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!" Lily ran up to him, him twirling her through the air.  
  
"And here I thought you loved me!" Gwen joked, sounding very serious.  
  
"Of course not, Sirius is ALL mine!" Lily said as Sirius let her down.  
  
"Well then, I guess me and Arabella will just not say hello to you."  
  
"Oh, come here Gwen, Bella, you know you missed me" Lily hugged both Gwen and Bella at once.  
  
"And we can't forget bout lil' Peetie Weetie here. Heck, lets just have a group hug!" Sirius joked, but everyone at the same time turned and hugged him.  
  
"Help! I'm being attacked!" He managed to say before being smothered in hugs.  
  
"Too much love people." Sirius said, when they all managed to get themselves composed.  
  
"Aww, siri we can't help but love you." Gwen said.  
  
"haha! Sure, he's just SO lovable." Remus snorted.  
  
"Well. I think he is." Arabella teased.  
  
"Then maybe u and Sirius should go out." Remus fake sniffled.  
  
"Ok people!" Lily said, gaining about half the people in Diagon Alley's attention. "I was talked in my friends." Lily informed the people, who turned back to their shopping.  
  
"Guys, meet my new boyfriend, Greg Speterin." She told them. They all switched their attention to Greg.  
  
(a/n: dun dun dun! How will they react to Greg? Where's James? What's with all the hugging? Hehehe srry if this is messed upp nut I was sick (101.2 feva)when I wrote it so I was like hallucinating! Maybe it will make u laugh! ) 


	20. What Happened To James?

(A/n: Yea, I meant Evan, srry bout that but I DID warn u, I was hallucinating! Haha srry this took so long, but I was sick 4 a week, then since we have block scheduling (where u take have of your classes half the year, then the other the next half but have reeeallly long classes! () I had finals and regions and stuff. but thre done now so! Woo-hoo. I also think I might start anotha story, just 4 valentines day, really short , tell me what u think.)  
  
Chapter 20: What's Wrong With James?  
  
"Hello! I'm Remus Lupin, one of Lily's best friends." Remus said, being the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"I'm Gwen Homerdale, also one of Lily's best friends, and that crazy kid back there is Sirius Black, my boyfriend." Gwen said next. After everyone was introduced Haley (forgot to mention her in the last part, but she was there.) and Bella took Lily aside.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us about Evan? In all those letters, you never once mentioned his name!" Bella accused.  
  
"I know, I was just, I didn't even know he was a wizard 'til this morning and I thought I would have to wind up leaving him anyway, why should I mention him, but I was wrong, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its fine, we just felt a little unloved." Haley joked.  
  
"So, do you like him?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"If you like him and he treats you right, we like him." Arabella answered.  
  
"How do you think the boys like him?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"I think they may be a tad overprotective of you sweetie, but that doesn't mean they won't like him eventually, give them time to trust him." Gwen came over to there little huddle.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Lily said feeling much better. They went back to the group.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we let you guys get to know each other, while we go shopping. It would be boring for you guys anyway." Lily suggested. The guys agreed. ( I'm not going to go through the shopping, but I'll tell you what lily bought."  
  
They promised the boys they'd meet them at 3:00. Lily had bought her school supplies ( books, a journal, black and colored ink, quills ect.) new school robes (not as baggy as her old ones.) 5 new shirts, 3 new pairs of pants, candy from the candy store, and other non-exciting objects. The other girls had bought basically the same things. They were heading to the ice cream parlor (forgot what's its called!) to meet the boys.  
  
"Over Here!" The guys called when they saw the girls. The girls made there way over to the guys' table. When Lily got there Evan pulled her aside.  
  
"I don't think they like me." He said bluntly.  
  
"Oh, that's not true!" Lily comforted.  
  
"Sirius kept giving me he evil eye, Peter just skeeves me out. The only one who even tried to be nice was Remus, and even that felt forced."  
  
"You're just imagining it sweetie." Lily said making a mental note to kill Sirius.  
  
They went back to the group and everyone ordered ice cream.  
  
"So, Evan, you come from New York?" Gwen asked politely.  
  
"Yes, it is some different here. Not so many people, the airs cleaner, and its SO much quieter."  
  
"Where's James?" Lily suddenly realized he was missing (not very observant are we?) Everyone grew silent.  
  
"What? Oh my god, what happened?" Lily suddenly got frightened.  
  
"You don't know? That's right, you live in muggle London. James' family was killed by Voldemort." Remus said quietly. Peter shivered at the name, and Evan went white.  
  
"Oh no, I feel so bad." Lily whispered. "But that doesn't explain why he's not here."  
  
"He hasn't left his room at his aunts since." Sirius looked very depressed.  
  
"Oh my, this is terrible, he is going back to Hogwarts isn't he?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Of coarse, even James couldn't be that stupid." Haley said. After they finished their ice cream they all went back to there homes, much less happily as they came. (did that make sense?)  
  
Lily was very quiet on the ride home. As soon as she got home she said goodbye to Evan and went into he room, thinking about James.  
  
(So? How is it? Srry bout the confusion in the last Chapter and the long wait, I've been very tired lately. Well, I'm going to what Legally Blonde! My fav. Movie!) 


	21. The Train Rdie adn James!

Chapter 22: The Train ride, and James!  
  
September 1st came all too quickly. It was five in the morning and Lily still hadn't finished getting dressed. She was trying to find the perfect outfit.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans your going to be late!" Lily's aunt called up to her for the fortieth time.  
  
"I'm coming!" She screamed back . Finally she put a baby blue mini skirt and a cute sparklily white spaghetti strap white shirt (think Limited Too!) and white strappy sandles. Her hair was half up, half down, with two pieces hanging in the front. She had gotten her hair cut, it was now up to her shoulders. She ran down the stairs. All her stuff was already in the car.  
  
"Finally Lily, what in the world were you doing?" Her Uncle asked. Pentunia had slept over her friend's house (wow, she had friends?) and Ryan had moved to an appartment closer to his job( he had gotten a job as a unspeakable in the ministry) so it was just Lily and her aunt and uncle.  
  
"I was getting dressed." She answered simply.  
  
"For 45 minutes?" He asked incredulouly. Lily and her aunt just shook their heads. *Guys* they both thought. Lily but on her headphone. Se was listening to Jessica Simpson (that's what I'm listening to!) and sang softly to her self: "You go out with your friends at night Like it's alright 'Cause you're hot like fire Other girls call your cell phone Baby, you can't help yourself 'Cause you're hot like fire You didn't know she was by best friend, baby You just played yourself 'Cause you're hot like fire Baby don't try to run your game on me 'Cause it's plain to see that you're Hot like fire Fire, like fire, like fire."  
  
An hour later they pulled up to King's Cross. They got out and Lily got a trolley. She saw Evan and called him over. (They left at different times caz Evan's parents wanted to take him out for breakfast)  
  
"SO , how do we get to the platform?" He asked, looking arounf nervously.  
  
"You have to run through the barrier." He looked at her like she was crazy. She just kissed him reasuringly and ran through the platform, he blinked when she diappeared. Then followed nervously.  
  
Lily saw Evan come throuh the barrier looking amazed.  
  
"See, I told you Hogwarts was much better than your old school." Lily said smugly. (Howgartian Pride!)  
  
"Hey, you can't judge you've never been to New York Institute of Magic! But I can tell you one thing, We deffinatly didn't have anything as cool as your brick enterance to Diagon Alley or this."  
  
"Come on lets go to our compartment (the compartment they got on hte way back they named their compartment.)" She said.  
  
They went to the last compartment ("So people can't see all the green smoke." Gwen had said sarcasticly)  
  
In the compartment Remus and Bella were already there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lily said excitedly, dragging Evan to a seat right next to Remus. She sat next to Bella. They started talking, but were soon interrupted by a extremely loud Sirius arguing with a just as loud Gwen.  
  
"Hey, you two love birds, get your arses in here!" Lily screamed through the door. A Second later they jumped in hand in hand. They sat down in the seat on Lily's left. (do you understand it goes : empty seat, Evan, Remus, Bella, are on one seat. The a aile then Sirius, Gwen and Lily, leaving an empty seat on Lily's right.)  
  
Fifteen minutes after the Train had started,there came a knock at the door. Before anyone could say anything, in comes.....................................................  
VOLDEMORT! Jk  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed, jumping from her seat she ran up and hugged him. James looked extremely shocked and uncomfortable. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what happened to your family. And I'm also sorry it took me so long to forgive you. I miss you, as a friend." Then she led her th the empty seat on her RIGHT.  
  
Even though they all tried, James barely talked. And the few words he said we too Lily. At one point, Evan tried to interduce himself, but Lily quickly shut him up. She felt James didn't need any reason to be jealous or angry right now. Eventually all but Lily stopped trying to get James to talk and began a game of exploding snaps.  
  
(a*n: SO What do you think? Don't worry James is just grieving now! He will get pretty much back to normal eventually! Review if you love me!!) 


	22. Back to Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Chapter 23: Back To Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Finally, the train came to a stop and the group got into two carriages (they couldn't all fit into one.) The first one had Gwen, Sirius, Remus and Arabella. The other had Haley, Lily, Peter and Evan. They made their way to The Great Hall with all the other students. All but Evan, who needed to be sorted, went at sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello students. This year we have a new sixth year student from New York. Evan Speterin. Evan, please place the sorting hat on your head. Evan did as he was told. The hall was silent for a minute or two before the hat shouted....  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Great Hall was filled with applause as Evan made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh Evan, this is great!" Lily jumped into his arms. He spun her around the kissed her. The Hall broke into more applause, lead by Professor Dumbledore. Lily and Evan broke apart blushing and watched the rest of the sorting. After the feast Dumbledore stood up and everyone grew silent.  
  
"I must make a very grave announcement this year. A New Dark Lord, who goes by the name Lord Voldemort (many gasp at the use of the name) HE has grown stronger over the summer and has attacked many muggles and wizards alike. I want you all to be extremely careful on who you give your trust to, as he has gained many supporters. That is all." With that the prefects led the first years to their houses.  
  
When the group got into the common room, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Evan, Gwen, Haley, and Arabella went to their dorms. But lily held James back.  
  
"James,' She said, sitting onto the couch, James sitting next to her. " I know you miss your family. Believe me, I know what you're going through. But you need to move on. Your parents wouldn't want you to act like this. I'm not asking you to forget them, just to move on with your life."  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through!" He yelled and stood up.  
  
" Yes, I do!" She started crying. "My parents were killed by Voldemort too!"  
  
"Oh Lily, I'm sorry. I forgot." He sat back down and comforted her ( in a platonic way)  
  
"It's okay, just promise me you'll try to move on. It might help if you talked about it. I'm always here." She smiled at him.  
  
"It was horrible. I feel so guilty. I should have been there too. If I hadn't overslept we probably would have been out of the house. God I hate damned Voldemort!" He yelled softly  
  
"Shhhh, Its all right. Now we better get some sleep, classes start tomorrow." Lily and James went up to their respectable dorms. Gwen, Haley and Bella were waiting for her.  
  
"What was that about?" Gwen asked as she entered the dorm. Lily just smiled and closed her curtain.  
  
"I wonder." Bella mused as the rest of the girls went to sleep. "Could the Perfect couple finally have realized they're perfect for each other?"  
  
The next morning the girls we woken by Lily.  
  
"It's 7:30! We better hurry we're gonna miss breakfast." Even with that threat each girl took care to make sure they looked their best, It WAS the first day of school!  
  
When they came down at 8:00 they did indeed look spectacular.  
  
Lily was wearing a creamy white top that puffed at the sleeves and a jean mini skirt. Her hair was straight and in a high pony tail with two pieces framing her face. She had high heel chunky black shoes and big hoop earrings.  
  
Gwen had scrunched her hair and it was it's natural light brown. She had baby blue Capri's on, with a matching shirt that said Baby Girl in sparkly letters.  
  
Haley had a hot pink shirt and white pants on. Her curly hair was half up half down. She had white sneakers that had hot pink sparkles.  
  
Finally Arabella had a black mini skirt and a purple tank top with a white jacket over it, zippered half way up. Her dark curly hair was held from her face in two clips.  
  
"What in Gods name took you so long?" Evan asked exsasperatedly.  
  
"Ah, you must not be accustomed to the way of women. They take years to get ready, but the wait is always worth it." Sirius said, taking Gwen's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Are we ready?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" They said, making their way to a new year at Hogwarts!  
  
(a*n: well there you go! The next chappie! Haha now that u've read, there's only on thing left to do...............REVIEW! * Puppy dog eyes* please????) 


	23. Jealousy

Chapter 24: Jealousy  
  
(A*N Oh My Gosh I haven't written in the LONGEST time. I am SO sorry! I promise I ave NOT abandoned this fic. There are only about 3 or more chapters to go! And to all of thoses fans I AM SO SO SO SO SO Srry this took so long. And here is the long awaited chapter 24!)  
  
It was after classes and as it was the first day back and people had very little homework the Common room was very noisy. Lily sat with her friends. They were all talking animatedly about previous years. Everyone that is except the newcomer to the group. Evan was feeling very left out. And he didn't like the way that James kid and Lily seemed so close. And why didn't she let him intorduce himself to him on the train. And why was it whenever he about the Lily/James realtionship no one seemed to give him a direct answer?  
  
"Remember the Pranks we pulled at the beggining of last year. The one with Snape dressed like Britney Spears was halarious!" Sirius remembered happily.  
  
"Oh yeah back when we were still enemies? " Lily laughed at the memory.  
  
"And remember how shocked everyone was when Lily and James announced they were a c-" Bella stopped there as coughed and gave a pointed look at Evan. But it was too late. Hearing his girlfriend and James' together had got his attention and he would have to be blind to not see the tense look on everyone's faces.  
  
"Announced they were what Arabella?" He asked coolly.  
  
"That they were a a counting chickens for Hagrid." She finished lamely.  
  
"Um guys, maybe me and Evan should have a little chat right now. Do you guys mind?" They all shook there heads and moved to a nother part of the common room happy to get away from the unhappy couple.  
  
'Evan I know I should of told you this, but last year me and James went out. But it was only for a little while and it was nothing special. And I'm over him." Ok so she lied alittle, but at least she told him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Do you think I expect someone as beautiful as you to never of had a boyfriend already? I'm not mad that you had a boyfriend. If I was I would be a jerk. I'm just upste you kept it from me."  
  
"I know. I was wrong but James just went through a horrific ordeal and I wasn't sure how you'd react. I'm SO sorry." She looked at him wiht pleading eyes.  
  
"Its fine, just try not to keep things from me in the future Okay?" He then kissed her and all was good for them again. At least for a little while.  
  
The week of classes flew by and it was the weekend. The group were having and picnic outside by the lake. Haley invited a Ravenclaw to join them and after the first fifteen minutes they were all over eachother. After they finish eating the girlswho had put their bathing suits under their clothes st out to sun bathing. Lily was wearing a purple string bikini, Haley was wearing a sparkily pink bikini, Gwen was wearing a red hawiann print tankini and Bella was wearing blue tankini bottom and a matching binkini top.  
  
They guys, who hadn't thought ahead like the girls were content on removing all articles of clothing excluding there boxers. James, Remus and Sirius looked at eachother and simutaniuouly sneaked up the the girls. Remus Picked up Bella, Sirius picked up Gwen and James picked up Lily. They then threw them in the lake. The girls then shreaked and pulled the guys in with them. It turned into a full fledged Marauder/and there girlfriends War. Haley who was used to this kind of thing was just glad Peter wasn't there to try and pick her up as he would indefinatily dropped her. Halay's friend whose name was Peter laughed at the Marauder's antics. Evan scowled while watching his girlfriend flirting wiht her ex-boyfriend. 


	24. Another Ball I seem to Like these

Chapter 25: Another Ball (I seem to like these)  
  
An: Heres the next chapter. I will probably update more now that school is over. There are only a few chapt. Left (! I'm working on my other story about Sirius so check it out!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK" Lily skipped into the common room screaming with joy.  
  
"Guess what!" She asked her friends.  
  
"Snape finally admitted he wants to be a girl named Sevina and wear pink fluffy slippers." James asked.  
  
"Malfoy got his over large head stuck in a hole in hte great hall and we can go and laugh at him?' Remus suggested.  
  
"Minnie and Dumbledore confessed their undying love for eachother?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"Ew No, no and defianlty no." Lily answered the guys. " We're gonna have a ball! Its gona be muggle dress becasue the Muggle Studies teacher decided we needed to get intouch with our 'inner muggle' and they got the muggle band O-Town to play! We're having a Hogmeades trip tomorrow to get our stuff." She jumped up and down again.  
  
"Oh is that all." James said, but his voice was drowned out by the girls excited squeals. The girls sat down to discuss the ball. The guys looked bored.  
  
Evan came down from his dorm and looked at the girls then turned a questioning look at the guys.  
  
"Ball." Remus answered his unasked question.  
  
"Do they always get this excited?"  
  
"Hell yea. Its scary." He gave a shudder.  
  
The next day they went to Hogmeade. There was new store called Muggle Creations that had muggle clothes. The guys were dragged along because they needed to buy suits.  
  
All the guys got their black suits quickly. They girls on the other hand took a long time. They finally found there perfect dresses.  
  
Gwen- A black one shoulder dress with a angled ruffled hem.  
  
Bella-A fairy tail light blue dress with spaghetti straps and a puffed skirt. Lace up back  
  
Haley- A pink with gold tint 1 shoulder dress with a full skirt. Cross back.  
  
Lily- A Dark Blue strapless dress. With a top studded with gems and diagnally wrapping around and full satin skirt.  
  
They stopped to get a drink at The Three Broom Sticks.  
  
"Are dresses are SO beautiful." Lily said happily. "I can't wait to wear them!"  
  
"I know! When is the Ball again?' Haley asked.  
  
"Um........ Tuesday." She answered.  
  
"What! That's in two days." Gwen said.  
  
"I know but we have all our stuff. And its not like any of us need to worry about getting dates." Lily said wothout thinking about James.  
  
"Hello! Dateless loser here." Jaems raised his hand jokingly.  
  
"Oh James, I'm so-"  
  
"Relax I was kidding. Half the 6th year girls would dies to go with me." He really wished Lily wasn;t going with Evan. They had gotten close again and James couldn't help he feelings he always had for Lily. They made there way back to the castle. Lily and the girls went to sleep. James and Sirius stayed up to do some serious talking (pun intended!)  
  
"So James, what's on your mind, old buddy old pal?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Its Lily."  
  
"Ah, our little red head beauty." Sirius said knowingly.  
  
"I just can't help my feelings for her. I never got over her last year, and seeing her with another guy, its just horrible."  
  
"I think you should tell her how you feel. As much as she likes Evan I don't think shes 'in love' with him. You guys are made for eachother." Sirius said seriously for one of the few times in his life.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just scared."  
  
Lily lay inher bed thinking about the ball. It was going to be so much fun. She thought of ehr and Evan dancing at the ball, happy in each others arms. But the image of James kept popping inot her mind.  
  
*Stop it!* She scolded herslef. *He had his chance. Ur over him* besides she had Evan now. NO matter how many times she told herslef her mind kept creeping back to James. She finally fell into a deep sleep.  
Dreams:  
  
[\I\]She was in a beautiful white dress. All around her she saw her friends and family. It was her wedding day. She looked at the man next to her. It was no mistakingly an old James. She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
It was a new scene. She was in a hospital in her arms was the cutes baby boy with big emerald eyes like hers.  
  
"He has your eyes Sweetie." James said.  
  
"What should we name him?" Lily looked at her husband adoringly.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes, Harry James Potter." They kissed.  
  
Another new scene. Her and James were in hte living room of a large house. They were having a cup of tea when a pounding on the door.  
  
"Lily its Him! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" James said taking out his wand.  
  
The older Lily obeyed but kissed him first.  
  
"I love you." She called. But before he could respond there was a flash of green light.[/I/]  
  
Lily woke up sweating. Her dreams seemed so real. She felt tears on her face. She got up, got a glass of water. By the time she lay back down she couldn't remember details. By the time she woke up she couldn't remember the dream at all.  
  
An: For pictures of there dresses check out the links below! And don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Lily's   
  
Bella's  
  
Gwen' Haley's 


	25. You Want Me To WHAT?

Chapter 26: You Want Me To WHAT !?!?!  
  
Then next day was Monday. Everyone was talking about the ball. The Slytherins were upset about the muggle theme but everyone else couldn't wait. Lily, Gwen, Arabella and Haley didn't talk about anything else. After classes they were all in the common room.  
  
"Are we planning anything for the ball?" Sirius whispered to James hoping the girls wouldn't here. They did.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black, if you try anything at the Ball I will NEVER talk to you again." Gwen scolded.  
  
"What, innocent me? Play a prank? You must have me confused with Ferdonan." Ferdonan was a Ravenclaw goody-too-shoes. Everyone snorted.  
  
"Sirius do you promise, no pranks?" Gwen said sweetly, sitting in his lap and smiling seductively.  
  
"Marauders Promise." He and Gwen then proceeded to makeout.  
  
"Oh please, get a room." Lily said throwing a pillow at the couple. She went back to doing a potions essay. She threw her quill down in frustration.  
  
'This is insane, who gives a shit who made the first Sleeping Potion!" She looked at the group. Her eyes fluttered to James and she smiled.  
  
"Oh James, your good in potions."  
  
"Yeah, your point?" He acted dumb.  
  
"Help me! Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" She begged.  
  
"I don't know, why should I?" He teased.  
  
"I'll love you forever!"  
  
"Oh fine, just give it here, I'll write it!" He gave in.  
  
"Yay! Your the bestest." She gave him a hug.  
  
"I know."  
  
Later that night:  
  
Everyone had gone to bed except Lily and James. Lily yawned.  
  
"I'm really tired, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Wait, Lily I have a to talk to you." James said seriously.  
  
"Yes?' She said sitting back down next to James,  
  
He took a deep breath. "Lily, I know your with Evan, but I can't stop thinking of you. I never got over you last year and I can't stand it anymore. I love you Lily! "  
  
"James, I'm sorry, I-I " She ran up to her dorm crying.  
  
'What have I done?" He asked himself.  
  
Lily ran up to her dorm. Bella, Gwen and Haley were sleeping. She lay down on her bed. She couldn't sleep though. She got out her journal and began writing. She wrote a song.  
  
It was around 11:30 when I realized I miss you,  
  
sitting at home all alone thinking what did I  
  
just do, feeling was strong coming on and I knew I wanted you,  
  
something inside me held me back,  
  
boy you got me scared of you.  
  
[Chorus 2x]  
  
You got me afraid to let my love go.  
  
Is it my heart that I should follow.  
  
Got me afraid to let myself go.  
  
Got me scared of you.  
  
[Verse 2]  
  
If I let go I don't know if my heart will remain strong  
  
cause you the type that just might give  
  
right and get me strong I couldn't be just a girl  
  
that you're seeing once a month cause if it  
  
goes down better believe I'm gonna be your only one  
  
[Chorus 2x]  
  
[Bridge 2x] Should I let it go,  
  
Should I let it go no no no no  
  
Should I let it go,  
  
Should I let it go no no  
  
no no no no  
  
[Chorus 2x]  
  
[Bridge 2x]  
  
She read it over. Yes this was right. She was definitely scared. She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day was the day of the Ball. Lily avoided James who looked very sad. Everyone noticed but they didn't ask. Sirius had a feeling he knew what happened. Remus, Gwen, Haley and Arabella could only imagine and were worried. Evan on the other hand was very happy that Lily was avoiding James.  
  
They sat down to breakfast when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have a very grave announcement to make. Do to a blizzard in America our band can not make it here. We will have to cancel the Ball if no one can come up with an alternative plan. I am very sorry for the disappointment." Everyone moaned sadly and tried to come up with a plan to keep the Ball from being canceled. Lily was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see the Marauders and Gwen and Bella conversing. After about fifteen minutes they all got up and made there way to Charms. Lily was taking notes when Bella handed her a note.  
  
Bella-We came up with a plan!  
  
Lily-What is it?  
  
Gwen-Well, it has to do with you.  
  
Lily- Me? How can I help  
  
Sirius-Well, you have a great voice, remember that time on the train last year, and  
  
Lily-I don't like where this is going.  
  
Remus- Just listen to us. We know u can sing and you are always writing songs.  
  
Lily- I can not  
  
Gwen- You can't lie Lily, we know you too well.  
  
Lily-Just tell me the plan!  
  
Sirius-Maybe Remus should explain, he's the most persuading  
  
Remus- Thank you Padfoot. Anyway, so we want you to sing for the Ball.  
  
Lily- You want me to WHAT!?!?!  
  
Remus-Sing at the Ball, your really good and I heard Dumbledore telling Sprout that the Blizzard was ending and the Band G-town or whatever might be able to make it a little late, but just in case you can sing.  
  
Lily- NO way!!  
  
Sirius- Pleaseeeeeeee! I'll do anything!  
  
Lily- Really *evil look* anything?  
  
Sirius- I know what ur thinking. I'm not doing that!  
  
Lily-That's the only way I'll sing.  
  
Remus-Just do it Padfoot, how bad can it be?  
  
Sirius- Bad *shudder*  
  
Gwen- Please Siri, I'll wuv u for eva!  
  
Sirius- Fine, but your evil Lily! The devil in disguise!  
  
Lily- Why thank you! 


	26. Scared

A*n: I can't believe it! The last chapter. Its been so fun. Theres gonna be a short epiloge but no sequel *hides* sorry! But I hope you like this!!  
  
Chapter 27: Scared  
  
Everyone wondered what Sirius had to do, but neither he nor Lily would say. Lily was being treated like a hero by most of Hogwarts for saving the Ball. With the Ball back on the female population had to rush to get everything ready. Two hours before the Ball the Gryffindor 6th year girls left the guys in the common room and headed to the dorm to get ready. Lily wanted to make sure she was extra stunning as she was going to be on stage for half the night. She felt bad leaving Evan dateless for half the Ball but he insisted he was fine with it.  
  
"Are you almost ready?" Bella asked. She looked stunning in her light blue dress and matching make-up. Her curly dark brown hair was up in a bun with two curls framing her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Lily also looked beautiful. Her dark blue dress looked great on her. Her hair was up in a elegant twist studded with diamonds. She put on a simple silver necklace and glanced at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You look stunning dear." The mirror said kindly. Lily went down to meet her friends.  
  
Gwens simple black dress fitted her personality perfectly. She left her hair down and straight but a few pieces were curled over the straight hair.  
  
Haley looked pretty in her pink dress. Her hair was in two french braids and had pink ribbons woven in.  
  
"Well, I really need to get going, I need to make sure everything is ready. I still can't believe I'm doing this!" Lily giggled nervously. Evan offered to walk her down and she accepted. The Great Hall looked great. It was decorated with streamers and other muggle decorations. There was a stage that had a microphone and amps.  
  
"Good luck sweetie, your gonna be fine." Evan kissed her on the cheek and she went over to the stage.  
  
"Is everything working fine?" She asked Pimbler the muggle studies teacher.  
  
"All in order."  
  
"Good." Lily said faintly.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked her.  
  
"Very VERY nervous. I've never sang in front of anyone before."  
  
"You'll do fine. From what your friends told me you have a great voice." Pimbler left her because it was time to open the doors.  
  
"Okay, take a deep breath, everything is going to be fine." She said to herself as she got on stage and ajusted the microphone.  
  
The Great Hall Doors opened and the school poured in. Lily started off singing some popular muggle songs and people were having a great time. They all commented on how good she was. Well not the Slytherins but anyway, she then started to sing some of her own songs. About an hour later Lily was running out of songs and the band wasn't there yet.  
  
"Lily, they should be here soon, do you at least have one more song you can sing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I guess." She was thinking about the song she had written about James, she didn't want to sing something so personal, but no one would know it was about him anyway.  
  
"It was around 11:30 when I realized I miss you, sitting at home all alone  
thinking what did I just do, feeling was strong coming on and I knew I wanted you, something inside me held me back, boy you got me scared of you." She couldn't help but watch James, who was dancing with a Hufflepuff.  
  
"You got me afraid to let my love go. Is it my heart that I should follow.  
  
Got me afraid to let myself go. Got me scared of you." James looked at her.  
  
"You got me afraid to let my love go. Is it my heart that I should follow.  
  
Got me afraid to let myself go. Got me scared of you." She tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
"If I let go I don't know if my heart will remain strong, cause you the type that just might give right and get me strong I couldn't be just a girl that you're seeing once a month cause if it goes down better believe I'm gonna be your only one." They locked eyes.  
  
"You got me afraid to let my love go. Is it my heart that I should follow.  
  
Got me afraid to let myself go. Got me scared of you." He knew the song was about him, Lily realized.  
  
"You got me afraid to let my love go. Is it my heart that I should follow.  
  
Got me afraid to let myself go. Got me scared of you." She had to finish the song.  
  
"Should I let it go, Should I let it go, no no no no, Should I let it go, Should I let it go, no no no no no no."  
  
"You got me afraid to let my love go. Is it my heart that I should follow.  
  
Got me afraid to let myself go. Got me scared of you." She finished the song and ran off the stage. Tears streaming down her face. Evan went to go after her but saw James go first.  
  
She ran out into the gardens. She couldn't believe she had done that, she promised herself she wouldn't hurt Evan. That she was over James. But what she really couldn't believe was WHAT she was feeling. James made her heart race and it DID scare her. She didn't want to get hurt again. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see James run after her or hear him calling her name. But she did feel his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lily." James said. He didn't know what else to say.  
  
"James, I, I think I love you and it scares me. I don't want to hurt Evan and I don't want to get hurt again.  
  
"Lily I will never hurt you ever again. I love you more then anything in the world and I can't bare to be without you. And your hurting Evan more by lying to him about your feelings." Lily was sobbing softly. This was all so hard to deal with. Her feelings were so confusing. But then James pulled her into his arms and she couldn't think about anything but him.  
  
"I think I'm going to kiss you." James said softly.  
  
"I think I'm going.." Lily began but was cut off by his kiss. It reminded her of a year ago when they had shared a kiss in this same garden and she felt just as she did then. But now she knew everything would work out and she would never have to be without James again. It was a great feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A*n: The song was Scared by Ashanti. I really hoped you liked this! I wanna thatnk everyone for reading ym stroy. Especially those who reviewed! This was for you! And don't worry, you'll fine out wat Sirius had to do!  
  
I love you all!  
  
Laina 


	27. Finally!

Chapter 28: Finally!!  
  
A*N: Ok, I lied. You guys convinced me to write 1 more chapter before the epilogue. I want to write everyone's reactions especially Evans, but its  
not gonna be long.  
  
The kiss ended way to soon in the two teens opinions. James turned to Lily.  
  
"Lily, will you be my girlfriend, again?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes I will, again." Lily smiled back. "What will Everyone say?" She looked a little frightened.  
  
"I have no idea, but I think Evan will be I little mad." James grinned. He really didn't have a problem with Evan, well except the little fact that he was dating the love of his life.  
  
"Oh! I forgot about Evan. We have to tell him." Lily didn't want to hurt Evan.  
  
"If we must. But I think you should tell him. He might become violent if I'm present." He was only half joking.  
  
"Well then YOU tell our friends." Lily and James went their separate ways, each looking for their "target". Lily found Evan sitting in the common room.  
  
"Evan we need to talk. Why aren't you at the ball?" She asked distracted from her objective.  
  
"Well, I went chasing after YOU but a certain James Potter got there first. What happened at the ball? Why did you run out."  
  
"I- Well you see. Oh god Damn it! I'm still in love with James. I'm SO sorry I put you through this, but I love James and it wouldn't be fair to keep going out with you." Lily looked close to tears. She never did like confrontations.  
  
"Don't worry Lily. I understand, but I wish you told me sooner. I just want you to be happy." (A*N: I was originally gonna have him pissed but the I read Irina's review and I decided that Haley and Evan should get together. Thx Irina!!) Lily was so happy he was taking in so well. She just hoped James was having the same luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James found his friends sitting at a table in the Great Hall. The Band must have arrived because people were dancing.  
  
"James! Where you been mate?" Sirius called to him. James took a deep breath and sat down at the table. They all looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, me and Lily decided to get back together." James said simply.  
  
"FINALLY!" His six friends (Remus, Sirius, Haley, Gwen, Bella and Peter.) As well as a few people who were eavesdropping.  
  
"Finally? What in Merlin's name do you mean?"  
  
"You guys are meant to be together we were just waiting for you guys to realize it!" Remus explained.  
  
"Do you think Evan will go out with em? Will Lily be mad?" Haley asked.  
  
"What happened to that Peter guy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Who? Oh him we didn't get along nearly as well as I thought we would. He's quite boring."  
  
Lily came and joined them.  
  
"Where's Evan?"  
  
"Oh he stayed in the tower. I don't think he wanted to see everyone's reactions. Did James tell you?' They nodded. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"FINALLY!" They all said again.  
  
"SO Lily, do you mind if I like Evan?" Haley asked carefully.  
  
"Oh that's great! You guys will make the cutest couple. I didn't think any of you liked him."  
  
"Oh no. We just didn't like him going out with you! We new you and James were meant for eachother." Sirius answered.  
  
"So Lily, what does Sirius have to do?" Gwen asked as they walked to the tower.  
  
"Oh, you'll see tomorrow!" Lily grinned evilly and gave Sirius a stern look. He sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the Great Hall was filled with laughter. Sirius Black came down wearing a short hot pink mini skirt, a hot pink tube top and pink platform shoes. He magically had developed a girls body and his hair was in two French braids and magically grown longer. He was wearing enough makeup to be used on all the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Lily that is hilarious." James said. Everyone else was laughing too hard to comment.  
  
"Oh, it gets better." Like smirked evilly.  
  
Sirius, or Siriusetta as Lily called him strutted over to the Slytherin table. He went over to Severus Snape and batted his miscaraed eyelashes.  
  
"Sevvy, you sexy thing. I love you so much! Come and give momma some suga!" Sirius said in a high femine voice. Before Snape could react Siriusetta sat on his lap and kissed him. The Great Hall was in tears.  
  
"Lily, that was cruel!" James said. But he said it like it was a compliment. It probably was to him.  
  
"That's why you love me!" Lily said.  
  
"Of course. One of the many reasons." James pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that forever." James sighed.  
  
"You can do it when ever you like now." Lily said.  
  
"Finally." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Lily and James-From that day forward Lily and James were together. James proposed to Lily on her 20th birthday. They got married on the 20th of October. Sirius was the best man and Arabella was the maid of honor and Haley and Gwen were the brides maids. Remus and Peter were the uh (what are they called?) Two years later Lil' Harry came into the world on July 31. A year later both Lily and James were killed by Lord Voldemort  
  
Gwen and Sirius- Gwen and Sirius had an on again off again relationship. They always had fights but both of them loved the other very much. After one of their biggest fights Sirius proposed to Gwen and she excepted. But there wedding never happened because months later Sirius was sent to Askaban. Gwen never really believed that Sirius killed the people.  
  
AraBella and Remus- Remus told Bella he was a werewolf expecting her to leave him, but instead she said that it didn't change anything and that she loved him and she wouldn't let something he couldn't help end there relationship. He was thinking of proposing but she was killed in a death eater attack. He was devastated.  
  
Haley and Evan- Haley and Evan did indeed get together. After Hogwarts the two moved to America. After Lily and James' wedding they lost contact with The group but they got married and had 2 kids. They helped fight Voldemort in branch of Aurors in the American Ministry.  
  
Peter- Not that anyone cares what happened to the stupid idiot but he remained alone and never had a girlfriend. He joined the Dark Lord because he felt rejected by his friends. We all know what happened then. 


End file.
